Victoria's Vengeance, an Eclipse side story
by DrewM
Summary: In this FIRST installment of my own & of MANY FAN FICTION Twilight stories, the writer takes the readers of the worldwide franchise into the life of a malicious, decieving, and beautiful vampire named Victoria. Vengeance is what readers will experience.
1. Preface & Chapter 1

**Preface**

Victoria looked down on the young agonized male she just tortured. His scream pierced her ears and rang about the empty alley. Normally she would silence a human and deliver death in an instant. But she hesitated.

She stared deeply at his face and saw familiarity in it…

_James, _She thought.

Ever since James' death, Victoria lived the last several months in rage and denial. Her hatred for the Cullen's grew huge and dark each day. Victoria knew she couldn't exactly hold them entirely responsible for the incident. She blamed herself too for not being at James' side in his time of need.

_If only I'd accompanied him, he'd still be here. And I wouldn't drive myself crazy being lonely. _

It was a huge complication to roam around alone for Victoria. But she had to live with what she had now, herself. Shortly before the incident that ended James' life, Laurent, another coven mate of theirs, fled. In fact, Victoria didn't really trust Laurent, neither did James. She had suspected a hint of unfaithfulness in Laurent and when he decided to run away, it was no surprise. The only thing Victoria loved about Laurent was that he was easy to use. A tool. A pawn. No more than that. Thinking about Laurent made Victoria angry. She imagined a day coming where she'd cross paths with him.

_He'll get his soon. But first, the Cullen's must pay for the damages of their actions. _

She glanced around the alley making sure it was free of any supervision that might trigger some type of "RED-ALERT" in the city tomorrow. As expected, it was safe to satisfy her thirst. Victoria smiled and stared into the eyes of her victim.

"Who are you? Please! No-" The young man screamed.

She smiled. "Sweetheart, you won't feel a thing," She replied.

She gripped his head and slightly positioned it so her teeth had a clear path to his neck.

The young man let out a scream when Victoria flashed her sparkling white teeth at him and slowly brought her face next to his. He knew his life would be over in a matter of seconds.

Just as Victoria was about to sink her teeth into his neck, she paused, and pulled her face five inches from his neck. She thought about the possibilities and questioned herself.

_Would he serve well as a partner? Would he be gifted like James was? _And then there was the benefit. _He would fill in the gap, I wouldn't be lonely._

…_What if I were to turn a few more humans besides him?_

"May I ask you something?" She stood straight looking down at the terrified young male.

"W-W-What?" He managed to say.

"First things first. What's your name?"

"R-R-R-R-" He stuttered.

Victoria took a look at him and couldn't help but to erupt into laughter. The young man, confused, continued to cry from the injuries and pain delivered during Victoria's vicious attack on him.

"So your name?" She asked looking straight into his eyes.

"Riley!" He cried out.

"Riley. I like it. Tell me about yourself. I only know so little. I've been watching you. You interest me. And you're from Forks. Hmm." She smiled.

"How did you-"

Victoria interrupted, "Like I said. I've been monitoring you for a few weeks. Your blood smells rather appealing but yet I don't think I have the strength," Victoria chuckled, "to kill you."

Awestruck, Riley stared into the face of the beautiful woman who, for the past half hour, tortured him. He was completely distracted by the beauty of the pale skin, and brilliant bright-red hair. Victoria sensed a change in his expression when his eyes bulged right at hers. Frightened by the crimson colored eyes, Riley tried desperately to shift his body to safety, but instead his jaw just dropped. And he froze.

"Riley, I know you must be frightened by me. But truth is, I'm not going to harm you. My name is Victoria. And to answer the question in your head, yes, I'm not human. I am a vampire."

"What?" He asked, frightened.

"A vampire. An immortal. An evil demon. What ever you prefer to call me." She replied.

"…And what do you want with me?" He cried.

"Well, I did want to _kill_ you, it's my job to do so," Victoria hesitated, "but looks like I made a last minute decision to spare you for better use."

Riley noticed as Victoria started to smile. Suddenly the rain came to a stop. The wind calmed down. And silence filled the alley.

"It's time Riley. When you wake up you will no longer be who you are now. Sweet dreams, because they'll be your last. Don't worry, you and I are going to be good friends. Nothing to fear, honey."

Frightened, Riley continued to stare.

She brought her lips to his neck and felt him trembling.

Another breath and then her teeth sunk into his neck. Victoria held her bite in place for a few long seconds, being careful not to suck the flesh out of him. She pulled her head back in time before the need to thirst overtook her and watched as young innocent Riley writhed in pain.

It was then that the fire began to take over Riley's body. He began to scream, echoing the alley, but then stopped.

Riley watched Victoria stand above him. He tried to scream again but knew the fire had destroyed his larynx. He desperately wanted to beg her to put an end to the flames scorching him. He twitched tremendously as the unimaginable pain ripped through his body. Paralyzed, Riley shut his eyes and slipped into darkness to try and avoid the tormented agony he was experiencing. He felt as if the devil got a hold of him and he was slowly, and painfully, being dragged to hell.

Victoria watched as Riley shook and jerked uncontrollably. To her surprise, he was not screaming. Instantly, she was proud of herself. For the first time in her immortal existence, she had turned someone into a heartless creature without creating such a mess or disturbance.

_Very simple, _She thought.

Just then she smelt the scent and heard the sound of humans nearby coming from the other end of the dead end alley way. _Why the hell would anyone want to wander into an area like this? _Victoria quickly realized they were local teenagers. Without hesitating, she quickly scooped Riley up into her arms, took several steps back, and ran towards the dead end. Within a foot of the wall she launched herself and flew over to the other side landing on both feet.

_There's lots of work to be done, _Victoria thought. Even with the unlimited time Victoria was granted with as a vampire, she chose to spare no moment and ran off into the night with Riley tightly secured in her arms.

Riley was only the beginning of what Victoria had in mind…

**Chapter One.**

Three days later, young Riley awoke to a stinging burn in his esophagus and was not familiar with his surroundings.

_Where am I? Did I Pass out? My throat, it's burning!_

Riley felt lost, confused, and most of all, thirsty. He had a sudden urge to chug down the first beverage he could get his hands on and maybe even more. Still, he couldn't get over how thirsty he was and how irritating it felt.

_How'd I get here? _

He reached for his pocket and noticed his cellular device was gone. _Aw, crap! Don't tell me I left it at the bar!_ Frustration built inside him. He remembered so little and didn't know where to begin. As it was, he couldn't even think straight.

_I went to the bar, walked home alone, the alley…_Riley instantly stopped backtracking.

He suddenly remembered being followed. The beautiful woman with bright-red hair. The pale skin.

_The red eyes…_

It all rushed back to him. He remembered trying to outrun an incredibly fast predator, Being knocked to the ground, his left leg being snapped below the knee. Bleeding profusely from the torture delivered from the beautiful pale woman. The blood on his gray T-shirt proved that he had not dreamt the nightmare of events. He lived through it. And survived.

_She left me alive?_

Riley's eyes scanned the abandoned docks. He noticed everything was clear, more defined, and he can see well past the harbor. Suddenly, he was on his feet. In the same second he thought about getting up from the ground, he had already done so.

_What the?_

Just then he heard the sound of footsteps behind him.

Riley spun around and faced the beautiful woman he had a horrible encounter with. There was a 40 foot distance between them. The pale, beautiful, and bright red headed female smiled at Riley, happy to know he was awake.

"Well, well, well. Look who's finally come around." She said.

Riley kept his distance. He was afraid to reply to the woman who stood before him. Afraid to ask her what was going on. She stared Riley down and began pacing her way toward him. His eyes bulged and he let out a gasp when she took five steps and then appeared right before him.

He flinched at the fast movement.

"The speed is something isn't it?" The woman said and smiled.

"How did you do that?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Riley, must I explain things again?"

"What?"

"Do you remember my name?"

"No…I only remember you chasing me"

"That's unfortunate. Would have been nice to have been greeted the appropriate way. What else do you remember?"

Riley searched around through the dim memories. Once again he remembered Victoria, her torture and pain she'd inflicted on him, the pale skin that covered her body, _the red eyes, _and most frightening, she had told him what she was. _Vampire. She's a vampire. _

"I remember…" He said, trembling.

"Start from the beginning. Just so I know there's nothing you're missing."

"I remember walking out of the bar…" He whispered.

"Go on." She urged.

"I was walking home and then I seen something move fast in front of me. I got scared…and…I was running. Um, you beat me. You broke my leg and," Riley looked down towards his left leg and was shocked when he'd barely realized his leg was perfectly fine and he was standing on both.

Victoria smiled. "Keep going."

"What the-" Riley said in disbelief.

"Okay Riley, look at me." She demanded.

"My leg…it's…not…broken?"

"Riley, I was going to kill you that night-By the way, it's been three days-I followed you after you left the bar because your scent was appealing. I tortured you to make it easier for you when I would eventually murder you. To be honest, you're the first human I've ever spared. Your leg is no longer broken because the venom healed you completely."

"Venom?"

"Riley, I told you that night what I was. A vampire, remember?"

It was all clear now. Everything that occurred that night was being put into its right place. _Riley, I know you must be frightened by me. But truth is, I'm not going to harm you. My name is Victoria. And to answer the question in your head, yes, I'm not human. I am a vampire. _Her voice replayed in his head and he dropped to his knees.

He tried to keep balance but his body was making a trip towards the ground. There was a loud clash as his knees came in contact with the surface of the ground. He looked down and seen the harsh imprinted dents his knees made in the concrete.

"There's a lot you need to know Riley. Well, let's start with one that may be obvious. You're a vampire now."

Riley straightened up, and looked into Victoria's eyes. His vision was so advanced now that he could see a pair of his own crimsons looking back at him through hers.

"You're not a human no more Riley."

For Riley, it was hard to take this in. _No such thing is possible! This has got to be a god damn joke!_ _A cruel one! I've got to get away from this woman…_

Victoria continued to stare down at the confused young boy.

"You. Turned. Me. Into. A. Monster?" He said through his teeth.

"Well, if you look at it the right way, at least you're a charming one." She smiled.

Confused, and angry, he began to tremble and his fists balled up. Without warning, he swung directly at Victoria. He felt the air brush his arm, and Victoria was no where in sight.

"If you're going to be attacking me, I can always kill you. Simple thing to do when you've got decades of experience as a vampire." He slowly turned around and spotted Victoria about 20 feet from where she'd originally been.

"What the?"

"That's the thrilling, yet magnificent, part about being a vampire. The speed. The Strength. The enhanced abilities. And of course, the beauty. Put it all together and you've got one hell of an amazing eternity ahead of you. Obviously that's just my opinion. What's yours? How do you like your new life so far, Riley?"

Victoria stared at Riley awaiting a response.

"This doesn't make sense!" He shouted. "Vamps are not real you psychopath deranged woman!"

"Yes they are Riley." Victoria protested, paused and stared at Riley's face. " Did I tell you that you remind me of someone. That night I caught up to you I immediately felt some regret after inflicting and putting you through much pain. Such an ironic act for someone like me. As much as I wanted to end your life that night, I couldn't."

The young man Riley stood motionless not knowing what to do, or what to say. Many emotions ran wild in his body. _Anger. Confusion. Sorrow. _The list went on. He noticed his breathing ceased and yet his body wasn't struggling for nor demanding oxygen. He didn't need to do so. He understood that he was a brand new and _different_ Riley. Still, he feared what this new life had in store for him.

_The strength, the vision, the speed, the pale skin…The red eyes._

Riley thought back to the moment where he'd watched Victoria appear right before his eyes in a flash. Every ability that took some or great effort seemed too simple, enhanced, and his vision was crystal _clear_. All the injuries inflicted on him that one night seemed to have healed. His left leg was no longer snapped below the knee. The broken nose felt good as new. The only piece of evidence left of the brutality was the mess he was and the blood on his shirt.

Then the memory of the pain he'd gone through that night came back. He remembered Victoria biting him and the great agonizing pain that he dreaded.

He lifted his right hand and brought it up to the right side of his neck. Slowly, he brushed his fingers and ceased movement once he felt a texture that was neither deep nor big.

"It's faded to a point where it's hardly noticeable…To humans of course." Victoria chuckled. "Of course I can see it from all the way over here."

"I'm going home." He said. But he really didn't know what to do.

"That's not a good idea Riley. It really isn't. I mean I'm not stopping you but if you want your family to live, then I suggest you stay away."

"And why's that?" He shouted.

"You're a newborn vampire Riley. You can't control yourself. If you were to return home I wouldn't be shocked to find out that you've massacred your whole neighborhood."

"Massacred? What?"

Victoria hissed and stomped her left foot on the ground in frustration. The cement cracked loudly.

"LISTEN! You are a newborn vampire. You're already aware of that! That burn in your throat is the need to drink. No soda pop, cold glass of water, wine, or beer will satisfy that thirst. Only the blood of a human."

"What if I don't kill them? I could probably live a normal life. Something I should be still doing right now. Maybe you're the one who can't control yourself!" He shouted back.

"Real smart Riley. Sure, maybe you can live amongst your family still, but the differences are noticeable. For one, you have RED EYES! Two, they're going to realize you're not human when the years fly by and you haven't aged! And three, you can't control yourself! Your instincts will take over and you will feel nothing but regret while you're draining the ones you love of their flesh! I highly doubt you will have that much self control. It's impossible to even resist the scent."

Riley dropped his head towards the ground. He began to believe Victoria and she sensed it. He stared long and hard at the ground, emotional pain ripped through him. _My family. My friends. My life. MY HUMAN LIFE! She took that away from me…Why?_

The realization sunk in. And he knew that his humanity was forever gone. An immortal he was and there was no cure, nor action he could look into that could reverse it.

Familiar faces began to flicker through his mind. His father whom he will never plan or share a bike trip across the country with. His mother who he once promised to bring grandchildren home to. His little sister who he promised to teach swim lessons to. And last, his young toddler brother who he cared so much for to take him bowling each day of the upcoming summer. None of it will ever happen. And most certainly he wouldn't want to be the last face their eyes seen while suffering a gruesome death.

_She's right. I wouldn't want to hurt them…_

"You'll get used to the loneliness, Riley. But on the Brightside, they're a lot of benefits to this life." Victoria said.

He glared at Victoria for the longest moment. _What the hell is she saying? Get used to being a damned monster?_

"Get used to it? THERE IS NO BRIGHTSIDE TO THIS LIFE YOU PSYCHO! Why did you do it? What did you see in me? There are millions, no, billions of men in the world! Why me?"

"I can see you're not happy, Riley. I apologize. But I was so lonely and ever since James-" She hesitated and turned to face Riley with a Saddened facial expression. "I think it's time you heard my story Riley. Then you would understand."

"The year was 1920. It was fall. I had barely turned nineteen and began my first year at Harvard University. Into my second month studying there I began to make friends with many students. The city was everyone's getaway, so after long hours of studying most of us would drop the books immediately and get to the fun.

"I remember that night clearly. A friend of mine, Lindsay, had took me to a bar near the university, about twenty minutes away. We met up with others we knew and began the night dancing, toasting, laughing, and having fun after a day of hard work. While me and Lindsay were swaying to the beat of the band music, I noticed a man. A beautiful one. It was hard to believe that he showed no interest in any of the women around him.

1952

Victoria eyed the beautiful man. The beauty was breath taking and she couldn't find the strength to take her eyes off of him. When the man looked up at Victoria, Victoria let out a gasp and hid her head on Lindsay's right shoulder.

_He so beautiful! _She thought.

"Victoria, he must be looking at you! This is your chance to start a conversation with him."

"No. I don't think he's looking my way. And besides Lindsay, I don't even know the gentlemen."

"Oh come on Victoria! Remember, you'll regret it later on. He sure is something to look at. Never have I seen such a pale skin tone so attractive."

"Stop it, ha!" Victoria smiled, blushed, and continued to move to the band music, keeping pace. During the dance her eyes often glanced at the pale man and still the pale man didn't break his focus off of Victoria.

The night came to an end and they both exited the bar and started walking back to the university. Victoria often flinched at the pain in both of her feet. _Next time I shall wear comfortable footwear. Ugh, my ankles! _

Lindsay grabbed a hold of Victoria and quickly pulled her behind a bush.

"Victoria! He's right there!" Lindsay whispered. Smiling. Blushing a little.

"Who?" Victoria replied.

"The man from the bar, the one who couldn't take his eyes off of you. This is your chance. Go for it. He's a looker and he might even be wealthy."

"Don't be ridiculous, Lindsay."

"Okay, maybe we should say hi to him at least."

Victoria and Lindsay emerged from the bushes. They continued walking the way they were headed before when the pale man spoke from a nearby bench. It was then that Victoria noticed his pitch black eyes. She didn't doubt Lindsay had noticed them too.

"You two are sure beautiful." He sniffed. "You both smell beautiful too." He said smiling.

"Thanks." Victoria replied, shooting him a smile back.

"You both local?" He asked.

"Yes, we attend Harvard." Lindsay answered.

"Amazing."

"So what's your name?" Lindsay asked.

Before Lindsay could get a response Victoria quickly turned her around facing the opposite direction of the pale man.

"Lindsay! We don't know him. For all we know he could be a freak!" Victoria whispered.

"Victoria, it's okay. Besides I've seen him many times at the bar."

They turned around facing the pale man again.

"…So before I was interrupted," Lindsay paused to glance at Victoria, "I was asking of your name."

"Federico. Federico Coalstone."

"Your name is amazing." Victoria said. Lindsay also smiled too.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to know the names of two beautiful women standing before me."

"I'm Lindsay, and this here is Victoria." Lindsay answered.

Victoria felt uneasy about her friend socializing with a man she had never met before. In fact, she realized they hadn't even known him ten minutes. She knew the conversation had to be ended. But how? Victoria was already aware of Lindsay's being. Lindsay could talk to the man for days.

"Look, we must go. It was nice to meet you Federico. But I don't think Lindsay and I are fond of waking up restless. Maybe we'll see you around. Let us go Lindsay."

"Bye, see you around…Federico." Lindsay smiled and then exhaled in frustration while looking at Lindsay.

"This will only hurt just a little." Federico smiled back.

"What?" Lindsay and Victoria said at the time.

"Don't bother to scream, or run away." He warned.

Before Victoria could ignore the pale man, he appeared right before them. Her and Lindsay both let out a gasp. And seconds later Federico's head was at Lindsay's neck. She let out a piercing scream before it began to fade. About ten seconds later, Federico tossed Lindsay to the ground. Victoria noticed a bite mark on Lindsay's right side neck. It wasn't the only thing she noticed. She realized that Lindsay was laying on the pavement…lifeless.

Federico tilted his head towards Victoria and wiped the excess blood mess from his chin with a handkerchief he pulled from his pocket. Victoria quickly turned and ran back in the direction of the bar. Before she could scream she felt a tight grip on her left leg, and was instantly thrown back fifteen feet. The impact dazed her because the back of her head had came in contact with the ground first. Victoria looked around her surroundings and was horrified that Federico was no where in sight.

"What do you want?" She screamed.

A loud sound like wind gush came from behind and she turned around just in time to see a shadow racing by at a speed so great. It became clear to Victoria that Federico wasn't human. He was a Vampire. And she was his dinner.

Confused, she ran as fast as she could towards the main streets. Once again her body was thrown back. She didn't give up though. It took only a second for Victoria to quickly get on her feet again and make a run for it one last time.

"Help me! Somebody please!" She screamed, echoing the deserted street.

"No one can here you, my dear. So please be kind and not anger me. I am not going to kill you but I might consider it if you don't keep calm."

After hearing the last of his words, Victoria's running ceased. She slowly turned around to face Federico. There was a foot length distance between them.

"What?" She asked, confused, and frightened.

"I'm not going to kill you. However, your friend smelled rather magnificent and I couldn't refrain." His eyes met Victoria's and instantly she felt as if he had her paralyzed. Every muscle in her body went numb. She noticed his eyes were bright red.

"Victoria, do you know what I am?" He asked.

"…A vampire!" She cried.

"Yes, my dear. But as I said before, I'm not going to hurt nor kill you. I want to offer you a gift."

"A gift?"

"That's what I said, but in order to obtain such a gift, you must leave your present life behind."

The events that followed were of Victoria's new life as an immortal.

"…There was no other pain like it. I can only imagine and compare it to being dipped in acid and thrown into a scorching oven. For three days I laid on the ground with my eyes closed, feeling and hearing nothing but the pain and my screams. It was a relief when it was over. Honestly I know how you felt going through that pain without any help. I didn't even get any answers. I knew I was different the second I opened my eyes.

"I killed Federico about a month after my transformation from a human to an immortal." Victoria paused, and smiled at Riley. "It was amazing. He tried to outrun me. Fight me. But he was unsuccessful. I tortured him slowly. The strength was amazing at first. It only took a slight tug to detach and separate his legs from his body. Hearing him screaming was the best part.

"He had a mate as well. Obviously she came after me for revenge but I killed her too." Victoria smiled and let out chuckle.

"It was an easy fight with her. Too easy. 'Like taking candy from a baby'.

"I traveled by myself for about twenty years before meeting another older vampire named James. Soon after another vampire, named Laurent came along and joined us. We became good friends, very good friends, and traveled together. But our happy times came to an end not too long ago. Just recently, about several months ago, another coven of our kind killed James and I have not seen Laurent since. He and I went our own ways and escaped that fate just in time." She left out many important facts of the story while explaining it to Riley.

The incident that lead to James' demise rushed back into Victoria's mind. From the baseball field where the hunt for the human girl began, to the ballet studio where she found James' ashes smoldering in a pile. _Dear Edward, _Victoria thought, _My god, how you've angered me deeply_. A hiss escaped Victoria's clenched teeth, Riley flinched at the sound.

It wasn't just Edward Victoria was angry with. She was more furious the local coven, his family, the Cullen's, who chose to spare the human instead of their own kind. Not once did she ever witness anything like it. The other immortals were _different,_ and, at first sight of them, it wasn't hard to tell.

_The yellow eyes. The generosity. Their ability to be so fond of humans that they would keep her nearby._

The details only made it that much more obvious.

"I created you Riley as so I wouldn't live in fear of being alone and constantly stalked by them. They watch my every move," She cried. " I know they're out to get me. This coven has magnificent skills that only makes them that much more of a threat. I don't know if they got Laurent, I'm praying that he escaped." Once again she lied.

Riley sat at the foot of Victoria's shadow. She had a difficult past, he had to admit that, but what the hell was she afraid of? He continued to question himself. What help could he offer when it would only result in him being an additional target to this other coven of vampires?

There was nothing more he wanted to do than to get up and walk away from Victoria. To never look back.

"I'm sorry about your struggles, Victoria. But whatever you have creeping up and around you is your problem. Not mine. You got it? I'll be on my way now. Take my advice and just run. Run and don't stop, not even to look back for the tiniest bit of a second. Do whatever is necessary to get the hell out of dodge." He heavily advised her.

Confusion, replaced by anger built up in Victoria. Her fists balled up, teeth clenched, a hiss echoed the silent boating dock. She turned around watching Riley make his exit.

"Riley. Don't. Or I'll murder your family." She threatened.

After hearing her threat, Riley halted his walking. Slowly, he turned to face Victoria. The smile that flashed across Victoria's face triggered the reaction in Riley.

"You touch my family, I swear, I'll kill you. I'll find that coven, I'll bring them to you, and you'll be killed yourself." He replied.

"Stay. And your family lives." She smiled.

"I leave. And my family lives." He retorted. Teeth clenched.

"Not a chance, honey. Sorry, but that's a very poor compromise."

"Suck it up. And live with it. I don't even know you and you expect me to bow at your commands. How do I know you're not the villain and the other coven of our kind are the ones who are the good guys?"

_Clever boy, _Victoria thought.

"Look, I'm sorry. Please, all I ask is that you help me find a solution to this situation. Better yet, let me talk things through about this. Come on. Maybe then will you understand the meaning of my fear."

Together, they headed out into the city of Seattle. Riley fed for his first time on a homeless man. He was thankful the man lying next to the garbage bin didn't feel a thing. _So this is how I'm going live from now on. Murdering people. People I could helped. Innocent people. _Guilt, he realized was one factor that would remain in this new life of his, forever. Only three hours had passed and Riley and Victoria fed from nine homeless individuals. Most of them Riley had killed.

Victoria watched as the murders took place. She was happy that Riley chose to stay with her. However, she was disappointed that he couldn't control his thirst and made a complete mess of himself. _I must teach him how to be inconspicuous, _she thought. On the Brightside, it felt different to her. She had a better sense of security and awareness. Then again she wondered if the female from the other coven who had visions seen her actions. _Did she see the night I created him?_

From behind, Riley tossed the body of his last victim.

"Uh…I'm done." He said, wiping the dripping blood from his chin.

"Well?"

He stared at her, confused.

"What?" He replied.

"How did you like your first night as a newborn?"

Murdering that homeless man felt very repulsive to Riley. He had never imagined doing any type of act that would affect his own life. The second Riley sunk his teeth into the sleeping mans neck, he tasted glory. Victoria was right, his instincts took over, and greatly too. As much as Riley wanted to stop, he couldn't. But, one thing was for sure, he would rather be sucking the life out of someone he hadn't known, than his own family or friends.

"It…was…alright." He lied. There was nothing more he wanted to do than to have wish he had begged for death that night instead of this new life. _Awful. What have I committed myself to?_

"You'll get used to it. In a few months you'll have no problem with it."

_No problem? Are you kidding me? YOU AND I ARE MURDERING INNOCENT PEOPLE! _He shouted in his head.

"Sure…" He muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something?" She replied.

"No." He nodded. "What do we do now, Victoria?"

"I'm not sure. The _sun_ should rise in about 2 and a half more hours."

Riley felt uneasy about hearing the word, _sun_, and his eyes widened in didn't know much about vampire mythology, but he knew enough to look back on. _Vampire's can't be out in the sunlight or else they'll burn! _He darted over to Victoria, her back towards him.

"Shouldn't we be going now? Do you have a place? Hideout?…Coffins?"

Victoria immediately turned around and erupted into laughter. She found it very funny that this boy still believed in myths and tales that the _his _world was raised on. There was nothing more that she got a kick out of than young Riley's stupidity.

"I'm sorry! That was pretty funny. You know, what you said. Man do I need to teach you more about this life. Okay, Riley. We don't burn in the sun. In fact, when our kind are within the suns exposure, we sort of, well, you have to see it sometime. I can't explain it." She smiled.

"We don't burn?" He asked.

"No. Like I said, you'll see for yourself." She paused and turned her back towards him once again. "It's interesting. If we could pawn ourselves for cash, I think we'd be worth a whole lot."

"I guess I'll see for myself."

"You're going to love it. It's what makes our kind unique."

"Victoria?"

"Yes?"

"About this other coven, what _skills _do they posses?"

"Very powerful, but deadly skills. They use their gifts for evil. Many other Vampire's are afraid to wander through the area without fearing that they'll be destroyed. This coven, Riley, they want the be the _only _immortals in existence. I'm still surprised that I'm still standing. But help me Riley, they haven't made their move and that only makes me that much fearful of them. It's not like them to delay their execution plans.

"My…_friend _James found out, and they knew he knew. It didn't take them long to execute him. I told him not to hunt through their territory and look what happened. Look at the outcome. I tried going into the area to find him but I only came across his scent that was days old. One of the females, I'll tell you about her in a minute, she found out I was in the area.

"They tried to corner me, but I wasn't that stupid. It was a close one, and I got lucky. I ran because it was the only thing I could do. The only thing that was on my mind while they were chasing me was _Just run as fast as you can. _And I did. I didn't want to share the same fate that James had. He was innocent Riley, and this coven, this trash, those evil immortals killed him for no good reason!

"All I ask of your presence is that you help me escape the state. WE NEED TO ESCAPE! They don't travel out of their territory, so I know they'll give up once we take that last step out of the area.

"Please, I promise that you can go your own way once we've escape these _condemned _grounds. My friend Laurent may have already escaped, I haven't heard from him. Or worse, he may be dead. I just hope that all is well with him." She finished.

_I hope this sob story convinces him, _Victoria thought.

For one long moment, Riley stood before Victoria, speechless. He didn't know if he had it in him to trust this woman whom he barely knew no more than 24 hours. But, he was in this too. He was now a target for the other coven to destroy at sight. Taking a deep breath, he spoke.

"I'll help you get out of the area, but I'm staying in the area. I'm not leaving my family here without any answers." He said.

"Look Riley, I know I told you you'd be able to go your own way after escaping but staying local isn't the best idea. You're in the news papers, your photo is on a printed flyer posted everywhere in town, and during this month I wouldn't doubt your family making the news. If I were you I'd remain inconspicuous because if you were to show yourself today, tomorrow, in a week, a month, a year as you are now, you would give the world a huge shock. Not only would they be bewildered that you're alive, but if they see your new eye color, I don't think everyone would be fond of that. They would know your different."

Victoria pulled a folded piece of white paper from her pocket. She opened it up and showed Riley his family's flyer notifying the public of his disappearance.

**Please help find our son!**

Our son, Riley Biers, went missing Friday night of November 25, 2005.

He was last seen at a local night club enjoying the night with some

friends of his.

We do believe he had gotten a little drunk and may have wandered

somewhere he shouldn't have been.

Riley if you're reading this, please come home!

We are not angry at you.

These past two days have brought upon suffering for your

father and I.

If any anyone has seen him, please get in contact with us through

The Forks Police Department.

Riley didn't bother to look nor read the rest. He knew his description, and what he wore that night-because he was still wearing it. His gray V-neck shirt only had one use now, to be used as a rag. His denim jeans wouldn't be thrown into a washer, the next destination would be the trash. _Darn, I'm a mess. _

Victoria was just as silent as Riley was in that moment. Speechless, she turned her back towards him and stared into the dark night. _Come on, Victoria! Think! What are you going to do about that human loving coven. Shall I remain invisible from their radar for a few months? Should I rush into Forks at great speed and kill the boy? Stay and fight…for James? Edward! The boy is the reason why my James is dead! If he took James' life…I shall take his! Ha! Wonder how that human girl Bella…_

Victoria halted her thoughts, and smiled. _The human is the solution._

It didn't take long for Victoria to develop her plan. James was to be avenged somehow and soon! _Riley could help me! An extra pair of hands would work wonders. I must find Laurent though, that foolish tool owes me! So much to plan, so much to be done! _She laughed, Riley flinched. _Okay, Edward. You killed my mate, I'm going to kill yours. There is always a price to pay. __**Mate for mate **__is my bargain. Nothing less, nothing more!_

"Riley?" Victoria called, turning to face him.

"Yes?_" _He replied.

"We're going to be hiding out for awhile. Don't worry, we'll still be able to hunt at night. And in a few hours you will see how your body reacts to the sun. But now we must get to a vacant place to talk things through and give you your answers to many of the questions you want to ask. Let us go."

His enhanced ability caught Victoria's running movement.

Riley followed Victoria and a second later he was running through the darkened streets and city as well. He loved the speed, and felt strong. Too strong. This new vision of his caught everything. Nothing was blurred. He smelt the scent of hers and many other odors all around. Dogs, Cats, garbage, etcetera. About a minute later, their running came to an end.

Riley watched Victoria march up the steps of an abandoned post office not too far from where they'd come from. Her hands touched the bulk door and with what looked to be very little effort of force, she tore the huge metallic knob right off and opened the door.

He followed her inside the dimly moonlit remainder the post office building.

"This'll be our place until planning is complete." She said.

"Planning?" He questioned in confusion.

"Yes. You're helping me escape, remember? That was our deal to ensure the safety of your family."

"Okay. So what's going to happen now? What's next? I'm lost. Are you going to tell me about this other coven? What makes them so superior?" He questioned again.

"Easy buddy. One at a time. What happens now is we plan our escape."

"Escape, right." He agreed, still confused.

"This other coven," she began, "they have two members who possess very incredulous gifts. One can read your mind. He can know everything you're thinking, what you're next action will be, or if you're lying. But, there is a way around his gift. As long as you protect your thoughts. One wrong slip and he would then know your true intentions. It takes sometime to stay focused on one thing in your mind. The other immortal is a female who has the ability to see the future. That's why I haven't tried escaping because I know they'll kill me like they killed James. There's also a cheat around her gift as well. Right now we're planning on escaping, she can't see that because we haven't decided or planned a specific time to act on it."

Young Riley listened as Victoria explained the other covens life style. Throughout the explanation, Victoria kept thinking, _I just hope this young fool believes all of this…_

The sun made its appearance soon after. For the first time Riley seen what he looked like in the sun. He was astonished. "I'm…I'm….Beautiful. Hmm."

"Couldn't agree more." Victoria nodded. Victoria let Riley have his fun for the rest of the day. He toyed around with his speed, his enhanced abilities, and loved every bit of it.

Night Came again, and so did their thirst.


	2. Chapter 2

__

Chapter Two.

A young teenage girl screamed as Victoria sunk her teeth into her neck. A homeless man gasped, choked, and suffered while Riley finished him. The young teenage girl lost conscious first, and a few moments later, the homeless mans breathing abruptly ceased. Victoria licked her fingers and was satisfied for the night. However, she knew Riley would be feeding on another few victims in the next few hours.

"Riley, come over here." She called.

He dumped both bodies in a nearby sewage ditch and quickly walked over to Victoria who was over looking Elliot Bay.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I'm going to leave be leaving you for just a few days. I have another friend, he's a vampire too, but he's not fond of others presence. It sort of scares him. He's a lot older than I am."

"Why don't I just follow you?"

"He'll know. He'll sniff out your scent just to be sure it's just me. Don't worry, you two will meet when the time is right."

"Okay. What do you expect me to do though while you're gone? And when will I expect you back?" He asked, nervously.

"I'm leaving tonight, in a few minutes, and I'll be back in three to four days. Don't worry I will come back. You're my only hope for escaping."

"Anything I should know?"

"Yes, remember to only hunt at night. Take the ones who aren't going to be missed. Misfits, the homeless, and runaways. Nothing more. DO NOT feed in front of anyone or hunt in the town, stick to the deserted areas. Make sure you and your victim are alone! Dispose of all corpses properly as well! Last but not least, hide out in the abandoned post office for the day until night arrives. Careful with your movements too."

"Got it." He whispered.

"Good. Don't worry about anything. He's going to give me advice about escaping." She said, kissing his cheek.

"Well, I should get going. Remember what I said."

"Bye, Victoria. Please come back."

"I promise." She smiled.

They both parted. Victoria ran off into the night while Riley went to finish hunting. Elliot bay was less than three hundred feet ahead from Victoria. She bolted through the buildings, and restaurants of Seattle, and before she came within a thirty foot distance of the shore she jumped into the bay. She swam between Seattle and Bainbridge island north of Seattle up Elliot bay. She swam passed Hansville, Port Hadlock, Port Townsend, and swam a long distance into the border of Canada. From there she swam between the state of Washington and the country Canada in the Strait of Juan De Fuca ocean.

Finally she arrived at the bay of the Pacific Rim National Park Reserve. A month after James' death, Victoria had followed Laurent's trail to the area but made no effort to look for him. If she had, Laurent would be dead. But she didn't come here to kill him, she came to ask of his help. She wandered the mountainous area until she came across his scent. It was about a half an hour old. _Well you weren't hard to find._

The trail led northeast into the country to an area in the park called Youbou. As expected, Laurent was hunting and in the process of murdering a hiker. She watched Laurent effortlessly grip the mans neck and begin his feeding. The wife, as Victoria assumed, laid dead on the ground several feet away.

"Hikers get old." Victoria shouted at him.

Laurent turned around, smiled, exposing the blood on his mouth, lips, and teeth.

"Victoria? Is that you? Isn't this wonderful! I was thinking about traveling out to find you!"

"Yes, you've been on my mind as well." She smiled.

"Looks like we were both lucky, eh?"

"Yes." She replied.

Laurent looked at her straight in the eyes and in them he saw unhappiness.

"James is…?"

"Yes. They killed him." She said.

"My apologies. James was one of a kind. Never thought he'd meet his match."

Victoria hissed and Laurent jumped back into a crouch, ready to defend himself.

"Relax Laurent, I'm sorry. It's just that other coven made the wrong decision that day. WHY? They chose to save and protect the worthless human being instead of their own!"

"The human was with one of the boys…his mate."

"That's crock and you know it! Our kind doesn't affiliate with humans. This other coven is completely delusional if they think they can be an immortal and live as a human at the same time." She shot back.

"Not all of our kind live the same lifestyle, dear Victoria. For example, you and I travel alone, others travel in packs, some of us choose to remain mysterious while others live amongst the world."

Victoria had no response to that. She knew Laurent was correct on that one.

"Enough, let's catch up." She demanded.

They talked in the forest sitting near the dead hikers. Victoria and Laurent shared information about their current life to each other. What they were up to. What opportunities they experienced. Etcetera. And what surprised Victoria the most was that Laurent had told her he had moved in with a coven of vegetarian vampires who reside in Alaska.

"You are so pathetic!" She told Laurent.

"Calm down. I have a found a mate. Her and I share great love. Sacrifices must be made."

"If you're with a human loving coven, why are you feeding on mortals?" She questioned.

"Ah, to be honest, it's rather hard. Animal blood is only appealing when you're drinking it. After you're done, you're still thirsty. I cheat sometimes though." He laughed and smiled.

"What a bad man." She laughed. "But I don't blame you. I don't know how those covens can survive on creatures like bears or rabbits." She laughed.

"Neither do I." He smiled.

"Laurent," she hesitated and took in a breath before continuing, "may I ask a favor of you?"

"Anything for you Victoria."

"I want you to check if Bella, the human girl, is still the Cullen family's pet. Just investigate and do nothing more. Report back to me on the status."

Laurent smiled before speaking.

"Ah, tell me where this is going Victoria. Vengeance? I'm intrigued already. Do explain."

"The boy, Edward, he killed James. For months I've wanted to go back to the town they reside in and kill him but just last night I developed a better plan. A mate for mate compromise, you see. I want him to suffer the pain of loss like I have to for the rest of eternity. I want to murder her. Slowly. Agonizing her before I deliver a painful death. Justice you could say. "

"Victoria? The human did no wrong to you." He argued.

"NO! BUT HER MATE DID! AND SO DID THE REST OF HIS FAMILY!" She shouted back. "James would have avenged me Laurent if it was I who had been destroyed by that coven."

Laurent sat speechless. He knew James' true feelings for the girl before him. Shortly before his death, James planned on killing Victoria…For fun. He saw her no more as an irritation, a pet peeve, an inconvenience that he would get rid of eventually.

__

Little do you know Victoria…

Victoria absolutely had no idea that the man she loved deeply only bothered to keep her around because of the way she attracted their prey.

"Victoria…Are you sure this is what you want to do? You will trigger a war with them and I guarantee this will end badly."

Victoria swung her right hand across Laurent's face. Laurent flinched and glared at Victoria while caressing his left cheek.

"I am aware of that! Which is why you will help me fight. You owe it to me and you owe it to…James." She warned.

"What happened with James and the Cullen's was not my fight nor was it any of your business either. He provoked it. Brought it upon himself. If he had not caused such a scene that day, all three of us would still be hunting like old times.

"But I suppose I shall be of service to you. I'll get around to investigating the Cullen turf in about three months. Their leader has invited me for a visit in early March."

"Great! So she still protected?"

"I assume."

"Perfect! Okay, I want to meet with you a week before you plan on going into their area. I want to be as organized as possible. I have a feeling I can still pull this off, even with her under their protection."

"I don't doubt that. Listen, I must go now. I haven't got another few minutes to spare. I must alter my eyes before returning to my coven. I'll see you in late February, Victoria."

"Alright. Off I go as well." _Such a stupid tool! He must be the most dimwitted immortal ever!_

Laurent and Victoria said their temporary farewells before parting. They agreed to meet a week before Laurent's scheduled visit to the Cullen's.

Back in Forks, Washington, Isabella Swan grieves over the month long absence of Edward Cullen. She positions her head on her pillow and drifts into a nightmare. But this isn't the same one that has been taunting her for the last month. It's a different one. A new kind of horror. She's in the forest, in the outskirts of Forks, and Victoria is across the field smiling at her. _What is she doing here? _Little does Bella Swan know that Victoria had just planned her future demise. Bella has no knowledge that this is a sign of what is coming…

Journeying back to Seattle, hunting on the way, Victoria spared no one who came across her path. She was ecstatic and that alone made her thirsty. The plan was to be followed through with. In just under three months, Laurent would go and investigate only to return with the tabs on Bella. Victoria would to do the rest. How Victoria was going to get through this period of time with excitement and anxiousness, she did not know. _Time needs to fly by!_

The sun was beginning to set as Victoria walked through the deserted part of town. She obviously knew Riley had preyed on the homeless because the scent of blood lingered in the air. _I just hope he cleaned up after himself! Ugh, it's strong. Kid must've shredded the human before slurping their blood of the ground._

Ten minutes later, Victoria came to the entrance of the abandoned post office. It was clear Riley was inside waiting for her. She could eyes watching, waiting for the door to open. She opened the door and entered the building.

"Anyone home?" She called out, smiling.

"You're back?" Riley replied. "Early…"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Victoria asked. Narrowing her eyes on Riley's.

"What advice did your friend give to you about escaping?"

"Not much. But it's enough to help us form a plan." Victoria lied, in fact, Laurent and her didn't discuss escaping. They discussed the plot of her hunting Bella Swan. And it wouldn't be long until she finally got her revenge.

"Oh." He said. Riley felt a hint of dishonesty in Victoria. He knew when someone lied to him but with Victoria he couldn't be sure. Either Victoria's words were in the wrong order or he was just over questioning himself.

"How have you been holding up during my absence?" She asked him

"Well, I felt…scared to go hunting alone at first but I guess it was alright."

"Good. Night is here again," she smiled, "have you gone hunting today?"

"No. Shall we?" He asked.

"Of course."

For the next month this was mostly their regular daily schedule. Hiding out during the day, although sometimes they wandered around Seattle out of the publics eye. Hunting at night was usually the same but Riley got a hold onto his self control real fast that he killed less and less. Sometimes only two victims filled him up.

Victoria continued to orchestrate her plan. Two months time Laurent would go to Forks for his visit with the Cullen's and report back to her with Bella's protection status, and she and Riley would infiltrate Forks. She would leave Riley as the bait, the distraction. She didn't care if Riley died, life went on…Forever for her. _No time for regrets._

It was late December, and surprisingly Riley had been a newborn for about a month. Christmas was two days away and Victoria promised to take Riley to a nearby halfway house community in downtown Seattle. She figured no one would miss the drug addicts, parolees, or troubled runaways. This was her gift to him. And it bought her much trust from young Riley. _Such a little dog…on a leash too!_ Only one month was enough. Victoria grew irritated of his presence but never let it get to her in front of him. She would usually vent by pounding walls and breaking windows across the city.

While Riley waited to feed on Christmas, Victoria waited anxiously. _Another two months, ugh!_ The first month had gone by quick. But Victoria now sensed the time dragging. There was nothing more she wanted to do than to force Laurent to go now! After all, what was the harm? Just an early visit. But Victoria knew the other coven would smell something fishy so all she could do was wait. In late February she'd meet up with Laurent and follow him in and meet him after.

"Victoria!" Riley smiled. "I got something for you, an early Christmas gift." He handed her a newspaper wrapped two by two square shape box.

"…You shouldn't have!" She said, excited.

"I just thought that it was only right if I got you something as well." He smiled.

"Riley, thank you. That was very kind."

"So, when will we be escaping?"

"Oh. You reminded me. Well, you know how I visited a friend a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah, you said he gave you advice for escaping…"

"Well, I had forgotten to tell you that the leader of the other coven in Forks has invited him for a visit. So during this visit, it will be our time as they are distracted completely."

"Forks?" Riley said, stunned. "That other coven resides in Forks? I'm from Forks!"

"I know."

"Why didn't you tell me? I mean…What? They wouldn't harm someone from their own area!"

Victoria made a clicking sound with her tongue three times before saying, "You're wrong, Riley. Remember, they want to be the _only_ immortals alive."

"So what? They 'own' Forks? The blood inside the town I grew up in belongs to them? What if they kill my family, Victoria? NO! I will not escape. Some one should put an end to them! Might as well gather up every vampire you know who are afraid of these gifted vamps!"

That was it…

Victoria's eyes zeroed in on Riley. He had just sparked an idea and he hadn't even noticed. _Brilliant! An army! _

For Victoria, her plan just got better. If the other coven kept protecting the human girl, Victoria would build and unleash her future army. But if Victoria got to kill Bella herself, without the coven interceding, then there would be no need for an army. Her purpose for this plan would be fulfilled and she would be happy for eternity knowing she avenged her love, James. With Riley's new suggestion, Victoria backtracked and started from scratch.

Two days later Christmas filled the air. Victoria and Riley smelt the dinners cooking all across Seattle. They heard children playing in the streets about a mile or two away. People sang, and opened presents. For an elderly couple, Christmas was a holiday from hell for them. During the early morning Victoria and Riley invaded the home of two senior citizens. Victoria drank the life out of the wife while Riley drank the life out of the husband. After they were done, Riley positioned the corpses on the couch facing the entrance with horror and agony stuck on their faces.

"I never thought being a Vamp would be so much fun!" Riley cheered.

"You sure are happy." Victoria said, smiling.

"Yes, honestly if the myths about our kind were true, I'd actually want you to kill me if we had to spend the day in coffins!"

__

That can be arranged…

Victoria thought.

They ran back to the abandoned post office they'd been using for the past month. On the way Riley watched from a far distance as a television inside a small pawn shop sparked up with a news report.

The news reporter was in front of a home. Seconds later Riley realized it was his home.

In the background his father and mother were embracing. His mother sobbed uncontrollably.

The reporting gentlemen began…

__

"It has been one month since Riley Biers went missing without a trace. The young college basketball athlete was last seen at a local bar in Downtown Seattle a month ago. Riley left his home, in Forks, with friends on November 25th of last month. The Forks Police Department has interrogated those who were with Riley the night of his disappearance and has said that the three college teens last seen Riley socializing with a few people they were not familiar with at the bar. One man, Mr. Kevin Wilshire of Seattle, recently told both the Forks and Seattle Police Departments that he seen the young Riley unconscious and looked to be intoxicated five feet from the bar's entrance about a half hour before the bar closed for the night."

What? I wasn't drunk!

Without another glance at the television across the street, Riley bolted after Victoria's trial. He could still here the television.

__

"…Both police departments are wondering if this is an act of a murderer. However as of now, evidence, the little of it, of Riley Biers disappearance is currently being looked through. There are very few witnesses' and about two and half weeks ago, the Seattle Police Department came across Riley's cell phone which was located about two miles from the bar.

"Today is a very painful day for Riley's parents, as their son will not be present during this years Christmas. Remember, if any of you viewers out their know anything, please DO NOT be afraid to notify the Forks or Seattle Police Department.

"I'm Jonathan Welch's, FOX news."

The report continued from a different reporters perspective, but Riley paid no mind. He just wanted to get back to the hide out and maybe tonight he'd find the guy who lied.

Back at the abandoned post office, Riley entered to see Victoria standing at the foot of the huge stairs leading up to the second floor. She stared at him and he did the same back at her. She knew the news report he had heard must've made him feel uneasy. The silence continued for a full minute…

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." She apologized.

"Don't worry. Nothing I can do now to change anything, right?"

"Yes…"

"I'm going to get that stupid man who lied about me." He laughed.

"Well at least you have something to look forward to tonight." She smiled.

"Maybe you can help?" He said, while getting near her.

"No today's Christmas, have your fun…"

Because of the weather, Riley and Victoria were able to go out in the day time. However, Riley was to stay inconspicuous which meant they had to travel at fast speed in low populated areas of Seattle. He hated it. And of course the state of Washington put out an amber alert for his disappearance…Victoria had estimated about several months to three years before the authorities would eventually tell his parents their theories.

Christmas celebrations still echoed throughout the city. Victoria could here kids from nearby homes opening their gifts and screaming and jumping in excitement at what they got. She continued to run through back streets of apartment complex's with Riley behind her.

Slowing down, they came to an empty children's park. _Thank god it isn't filled with children, _Riley thought. He would have hated himself if he were to have murdered a child.

Victoria launched herself on top of the tower of a play slide. Young Riley positioned himself next to her a few seconds later. They both stared at the view of Downtown Seattle. They could see everything from the city's buildings', the water front, the space needle, and Mount Rainer.

"It looks much better at night." Riley said, Victoria nodding in agreement.

For twenty minutes, they both let the silence sink in. He watched as Victoria glanced around the city view. For some reason he felt as if Victoria never had the chance or took the time to sit down and enjoy her surroundings.

Building up confidence, he lifted his right hand and began to caress Victoria's neck.

She gripped his hand and placed it on his right thigh, "…Don't do that." She smiled.

"S-Sorry." He apologized.

"I'm not mad."

His feelings were beginning to take a different turn for Victoria. He'd only known her a month and only saw her as his creator and each others accomplice. But, unexpectedly, he wanted to see her as much more than that. He let is pass for the moment.

"Let's get out of here. I can here humans coming." Victoria said.

"Race?" He smiled.

"Stay inconspicuous…On your marks, get set-" Victoria's hand threw Riley back several feet and she ran.

To Riley it all happened so quick.

He only saw a brief movement approaching his chest before being thrust backwards and hitting the ground. He lifted his head and saw Victoria bolting ahead. Instantly he got on his feet and charged after her. She was fast. But he wanted to outdo her. He caught up several paces behind her and tried to get ahead. Her movements were to quick for his eyes to see.

__

Whoa! She's freaking fast!

And she was. He tried twice to get a hold of her, to get even for being tossed on the ground, he didn't succeed. What shocked Riley the most was that they were both running on wet surface. Still, Victoria remained on her feet, and so did he. He hoped that the excess rain on the ground would give him the advantage to win the race.

In the end, Victoria held the throne.

He gave her a pat on the back and she did the same in response.

They remained in the abandoned post office for the rest of the day. When night came neither of them wanted to hunt. Christmas would be celebrated for the next four hours and after that it would be a normal day for about a week, and then new years would hit. The time until Victoria's plan being put to play was drawing nearer…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

New years came and Victoria grew more nervous and anxious. In two months and a few days later, Laurent would be off to Forks for his visit with the Cullen's. So much he needed to know, such as protecting his thoughts and getting rid of any of Victoria's implications in his mind.

Shall I create the army now or wait until Laurent reports back to me? She questioned and demanded of herself.

But how could she do it? She was sure the female Cullen who had premonitions would see her actions and she would fail. She didn't know another way to do it without the alert and reaction it would trigger.

Riley lay speechless with his eyes closed on the ground a few feet from her. It was early in the morning and, like always, they had to wait until night came to hunt.

He opened his eyes and noticed Victoria was still gazing out the window. What the heck is running through her mind? He wanted to know. This was one out of the several times he had caught a glimpse of Victoria thinking to herself. Almost as if she was planning something big.

Another hour passed, and yet none of them intended on moving. Riley, on the ground, just relaxing although there was no need, and Victoria still gazing out the window with an uneasy expression. Victoria finally spoke and Riley stood.

"Riley?"

"Yes?" He answered, turning to face her body, back towards him.

"You know how we've been talking about the other coven and discussing our escape plan?" She asked.

"How could I forget. The Cullen's, the 'gifted' vamps." He laughed. "What about it…Them?"

"The Cullen's fight an unfair fight most of the time. They catch other wandering immortals by themselves and that is how they always win." She paused, facing him. Walking closer to him, she bagan again. "What if?" Victoria said.

"What if what?" Riley demanded.

"What if…we were to…get more numbers on our side. More heads, more hands, more legs, more arms…"

"You mean create more vampires?"

"You could say." Victoria was careful with her words, any one of them could count as a decision and the female would see her actions immediately.

"An army?"

She nodded.

"Sounds good! How many are we talking?"

She smiled.

This was it. Victoria would turn the humans, Riley would be the one creating the army. This was the start of everything and she wanted to make sure she would remain behind the scenes. Invisible. Anonymous. Everything had to be thorough, correct, in line, and followed.

There was also the risk. She knew about The Volturi, and what she was planning on doing was illegal in her world. The Volturi weren't mentioned to Riley, Victoria wanted to keep him as stupid as possible, so if they were to get involved, he would be the scapegoat. And she would be the escapee. The Cullen's would probably not even have knowledge of her involvement. So if anything failed, she had all the time on her hands, an eternity, and she would keep returning to hunt Bella.

Before she spoke again, she had had it all planned out! She would await Laurent's report of Bella's protection status and once he reported back to her, she would act and follow her plans.

First, I'm going to try and see if I can get Bella by myself.

IF that fails, then I guess the future army would be of good use for distractions.

A war. The Cullen's would be gone forever! She smiled and laughed.

Not even this dumb fool in front of me knows of my true intentions.

"So what do we do now, Vic?" Riley asked. Interrupting her thoughts.

"You. I want you to go into the city tonight and the nights to come and look for individuals living on the street who have potential to be in this army. Try to bring me the many runaways that wander Seattle. Get the ones who won't be missed. Prostitutes, drug dealers, sinners, and maybe throw in a few who have ties to the outside world. Get ones with knowledge, not too much knowledge.

"And after our escape what do we do with them?"

"We must dispose of them. Sorry, but I don't want to make the real world a nightmare with monsters roaming wild. Plus, I don't think the many of my immortal friends would be fond of newborns stealing the blood of cities that may belong to them. They could kill us for that. In our world, wherever we choose to live belongs to us. Our turf, and hunting grounds"

"So that's it. Create an army and dispose of them after we take the Cullen's off the map?" He questioned.

She sensed a bit of anger and confusion in his tone, but then he spoke…"Excellent! I promise I'll choose well tonight!" He said, with enthusiasm.

Victoria was surprised. She smiled. He has no doubts! He's not questioning the situation. He's stupid! This is going to work out better than I expected. He'll probably beg like a crying little girl when he realizes I'm going to dispose of him after too! I planned well!

The two began to conversate about the plan, throwing in ideas, suggestions, and debating on certain things.

The Sun shining through the clouds of Seattle began to set.

"Remember Riley, stay inconspicuous. You're a missing person right now with your photo on top of everyones vehicle windowsill. Check the deserted parts of town, the low populated parts, the hang outs, people walking alone or alone anywhere. Bring them to me while their still alive, human! I'll change them myself. I doubt your attempt to change them will work, as you are a newborn and your need to thirst will take over."

"Okay." He agreed.

"Oh, bring them one at a time." She urged.

"Got it!" He smiled.

An hour later, darkness and city lights filled the window view of their hideout.

Riley ran off into the night, leaving Victoria behind at the abandoned post office. He went straight for Downtown Seattle. He remembered when he was human that under every bridge and overpass there was many homeless and troubled teens walking about. Those were his first destinations to investigate.

He looked down on a gathering from an overpass. There was about several homeless men and women sleeping amongst filth and a garbage bin fire.

"You're full of it, Ron!" Shouted a homeless woman.

"As you are, Debby! Is that why the rest of us are eating tonight and you're not? Ha! You couldn't even find food with that face of yours."

The haggard women begin to attack the man. It ended with him delivering a punch to her rightside cheek and the women falling.

Men hitting women. Can't allow that in the army.

Riley grew angry with the man who'd just knocked the woman unconscious. Putting on his sunglasses, he jumped down from the overpass in less than a second and landed silently. To Riley, it looked as if Ron was the head of this group. The others, three men and two women, looked terrified of him.

"You guys want some food?" Riley asked.

The sudden talk from Riley made them all flinch. Ron turned slowly and met Riley's stare.

"Who the hell are you?" Ron questioned.

"I'm someone who's going to feed you ugly pests." Riley shot back.

"What did ya' say?" Ron demanded.

"That I was going to give you ugly pests," he abbreviated the two words, "some food." He smiled.

"WHY DON'T YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Ron shouted and demanded to and of Riley.

Smiling, he replied. "Why should I? It's a free county. I can do what I please. Just like you guys choose this area to sleep in, I can also choose this area to wander through."

"We'll beat you kid, if you don't get lost."

"Really?" Riley asked, still smiling.

Ron lifted a wrench with his hand and began to walk towards Riley. Little did the thirty plus year old man know that he was about to succumb to a vampire's thirst.

"LIKE I SAID KID! Get the hell out of here now…or else!"

"Or else what?" Riley asked.

"I'll kill you kid! Ain't no one going to find you!" He spit through his teeth.

What a pathetic human being.

Just as Ron swung his right hand gripping the wrench he saw Riley's body dodge so fast it was impossible to his human eyes.

A pair of hands gripped his own tightly and both arms were pulled effortlessly behind his back. The pain came seconds later. Riley gave a little squeeze and smiled as Ron's bones caved and crushed in. He released Ron.

The pain bewildered Ron's upper body and he brought his hands into view only to see a twisted work of art. His fingers were dislocated. The bones were broken as well as both wrists.

"What the hell?" He cried.

"You're weak…" Riley told him, laughing.

One long moment passed and then Riley tossed Rons body across the homeless refuge. He instantly attacked Ron.

"I don't like men who hit women." He told Ron.

"I Also don't like when others challenge me." He added.

The feeding began and the other homless men and women watched, screaming, gathering their things and making a run for it. The unconscious Debby still lay motionless next to the fire.

After Ron was drained of blood completely, Riley stuffed the homeless mans body into the burning fire. He lifted his head to see the others running. It excited him. He loved to hunt, especially when humans tried to put up a fight. It was more entertaining to him.

About a hundred feet away, the group of homless kept running at uneven pace. Falling. Tripping. Struggling to breathe. It only took Riley five seconds to catch up.

Riley killed a woman first by strangling her. Then a man by ripping his head off. Another by breaking his neck. An obese homeless woman shouted out to another homeless man several feet near Riley.

"Warren! Run! Warren, get away from him!" She continued to scream.

Warren, a young college drop out, felt no fear with Riley in his presence. He's not scared, Riley said to himself. To Riley, Warren looked as if he was between the ages of twenty and twenty-five. The woman continued to scream for another few seconds before turning to run. The second she tried to bolt, Riley had already grabbed both of her ankles and thrown her into a pile of scrap metal dumped by the residents in the city.

As she flew into the pile, Riley heard a gruesome snap as her head collided with a thick piece of the black and rusted metal. She died on impact.

He turned to face Warren, who was a only several yards away.

No fear. I like it! Victoria will too!

"Warren?" Riley called. "Warren, my name is Riley. I'm not going to kill you. Come with me and end your worries. You won't have to worry about food, money, shelter, or protection."

"What?" Warren replied, confused.

"Don't worry." Riley urged.

"Okay…"

Riley tightly held Warren in his arms as he raced back to Victoria. He spotted another few locations on the way that he wanted to investigate and he agreed that he'd come back after Warren was changed.

Teens drug dealing at a basketball court…Perfect!

Late night city workers…eh?

Prostitutes? Pimps?

It all intrigued Riley. None of them, except the city workers, would be missed. No tears would be shed. No amber alerts…

Warren took in the rush of speed as he traveled through it in Riley's arms. His expectation was that he'd anger the vampire cradling him by vomiting unexpectedly at any second. He shut his eyes. Meanwhile, Riley kept his eye out for locations he'd want to come back and steal humans from.

Twenty minutes later Riley brought Warren to the footsteps of the abandoned post office hide out him and Victoria were using as shelter. Riley set Warren down at the floor of the entrance. Before Riley's hand could reach the bulky knob, the door had opened a few inches.

"Runaway? Homeless? Drug dealer? Pimp? What's the tabs on who you got? Will he or she be missed?" Victoria demanded.

"He's a homeless. Wasn't scared of me either. It's obvious why I brang him here. If we're building an army we should have the best. No fear." He replied.

"Interesting. You're right. Give me a second."

"Sure."

Warren overheard Riley talking to a woman who was behind the door. He stared up into the night sky which was filled with clouds and the moon shining it's white light through the clouds and over Seattle. He had no clue what was going on. Who's the chick? Nothing prepared Warren for what would happen in a matter of seconds. There was no time for him to say goodbye to immortality.

"Warren?"

He looked up at Riley, noticing his red eyes more clearly.

"Yes?" He whispered.

"Are you scared?"

There was no time to reply. The door had burst open but his human eyes caught no glimpse of someone walking out.

"AHHHH!" Warren screamed as the woman attacked him from behind. Victoria had punched him right in the middle of his spine, thrusting him several feet into the air and landing chest first on the concrete. His head spun around while his body was in agonizing pain. He only seen a very fast shadow five feet left from Riley and it was coming straight towards him.

An arm wrapped around his neck and his mouth was covered with a hand. He tried to scream but was muffled by the rock cold fingers of a woman.

A woman's whisper spoke to him from behind.

"Welcome to the army…" was all Warren heard before a pair of sharp teeth sunk into his neck.

He screamed while the stinging pain turned into a fierce burning sensation.

Victoria tossed Warren to the ground before facing Riley.

"…Find a hide out for you and whoever we turn. The other coven must not know I'm doing this!" The woman shouted.

"Why?" Riley shot back.

"Just do it! Safety precautions in case the other coven discovers what we're doing!"

Warren struggled to listen through his cries. Army? Hide out? Who else is going to be turned? And into what? They poisoned me! He lied! I'm going to die! With no hope left, he shut his eyes, silenced his screaming, and trembled violently with and through the malicious temperature his body was experiencing… How long is this going to last?

Warren closed his eyes, and only felt the indescribable pain while his body twitched before blackness took over.

Riley was ordered, by Victoria, to take Warren and find another hide out.

The next day, wandering inconspicuously on building tops of Seattle, daytime, Victoria and Riley talked about the newborn Warren. The young homeless boy was still going through his transformation and Victoria had told Riley it would take another two days before it would complete. The memory of Warren twitching, moaning, and shaking disturbed Riley. So that's what it's like?

Words couldn't describe it. Riley remembered when he was turned into a vampire. The pain was his reminder and he imagined feeling that for three days. But he didn't. He only remembered the pain lasting for about several minutes before he slipped into darkness. It must have been that strong to numb me itself…Riley hoped, and prayed, that Warren had his own way of blocking it out.

They both stood at the top of a building, watching the city, the traffic, the pedestrains. The sounds and movements of human life.

All that blood, Victoria thought.

"So how many are you going to turn?" Riley demanded.

"Quite a few more…Why do you ask?"

"Its just that…well…I mean…you said to stay inconspicuous? Wouldn't a few extra vampires draw attention? You do know that we alone feed at least several times a day, don't you?"

"I'm aware of that, which is why you and I will arrange a hunting schedule for them. A couple this day, a couple the next. Group one hunts tomorrow, while group two hunts today. Get it?"

"Yeah…right." He nodded in agreement.

Victoria stood in silence, folded her hands behind her back, and watched over the skyline of Seattle. Nervous, she began pacing back and forth. She was uneven at the moment. She didn't know how to start things off now that everything was in motion.

How many will I need?

Will the female see?

Should I just turn a few?

What to do after?

…And if they have a second line of defense?

She hesitated, afraid to even think of the next possible outcome…Them.

The last thought troubled Victoria, made her wish she had reversed her intentions before and approached the situation entirely differently. She didn't need to think twice. They would halt her in her own tracks and she wouldn't have any say or any right to bargain nor plea.

The Volturi…

There was an uneasy feeling in the air. The pressure was coming in from all different directions outside her body. Her intention of creating an army was also a death sentence to the citizens of Seattle, not that it mattered to her. In the next month the innocent people below will be struck with a devastating crisis on their hands. One they can't control nor overcome. They would be watched, hunted, and murdered while without any knowledge before it would happen.

They would witness disappearances and hear about murders.

They would began to worry, becoming frightened by the thought of being next.

Families would be torn apart.

The city would become deaths own playground.

Victoria knew The Volturi would step in and put their foot down in an instant once the army was created…and killing.

They wouldn't just destroy the army…They would destroy me too.

Everything was out of place. Consequences were for sure to follow after each action.

"Let's go, Riley. I've got some thinking to be thorough about."

She had to be careful and she knew it. The last thing she wanted was for everything to fall apart on her before following through with the plan. The original plan.

They headed off to a new hideout Riley had found. It was a garbage disposal factory with little staff. Making it perfect to hide in the shadows when they needed.

"…He's still twitching and moaning." Riley said as he descended down the metal stairs from the upper floors of the factory.

"I told you he'd be completely changed in three days. Leave him alone, Riley. We've got much greater matters on our hands."

"Like what?" He questioned.

She hesitated, not sure of what to say. "…Creating our army."

"Oh."

"Ugh, another nine hours until night." Victoria said. "Have you hunted, Riley?"

"No. I was planning on hunting once tonight and then bringing you more humans."

"Of course. Make sure you feed before hunting and bringing them to me!"

"Got it." He smiled.

Such an idiot, Victoria thought. I've got quite the handyman. Are all men born lacking eyes and common sense?

The hours went by slow and Victoria stood silent, doing her homework. Riley was up above watching over Warren, their first newborn recruit. Still, Warren lay on the ground twitching violently.

Below, Victoria formed her plan, starting from the beginning. Rearranging everything.

First I wait for Laurent…While I'm doing so, I create my he reports back, I'll give Riley the orders…

The Cullens would be too busy trying to fight off the army to worry about the girl..That will be my chance.

After I kill her, I'll leave as soon as possible.

Riley will deal the Volturi…and the rest of the newborns. Or rather the Volturi would deal with them.

Guilt wasn't an emotion Victoria felt. Ever. As long as the army created a distraction sufficient enough for her to get through the enemy lines, she was alright with it. Whoever died, died. Whoever was captured, was captured. Whoever won, won. As long as the human girl died. She wouldn't stick around to clean up the mess she'd make when the Volturi would come to do it for her. She would run and continue to do so until she felt safe. Until the Volturi weren't tracing and following her tracks.

Once Bella's heart stopped beating, Victoria would leave everything in the past and, once again, look forward to the unlimited time of forever in front of her. She wanted to roam the globe, something she never got the chance to do with James. They were always in an area for far too long and usually they both played games involving hunting.

So much to look forward to, Victoria thought.

Unfortunately that all depended on how everything ended. She realized she could run forever, but the boy, Edward, would surely hunt her and follow her wherever she decided to go to.

Never thought of that…Once I kill her, the war between him and I would begin.

Lovely. She smiled.

The imagination of her and Edward face to face, fists tightened, teeth clenched, crouched, hissing at each other, waiting for the moment to attack the other made her giggle. Well, I guess that's expected.

Some immortals were gifted, she knew that. Mind reading, premonitions, mental abilities, defense abilities…The list went on. If any of her army were to be gifted, it would only make it that much easier for her to kill both the Cullens and Bella.

The Cullens' fate didn't matter to Victoria. Number decrease, injuries, extermination, none of it mattered. All that mattered was Bella's fate. Her death. Her painful ending at Victoria's hands. Still, Victoria didn't know how to kill her. She wanted it to be painful, that was for sure. She wanted it to be slow, letting the agony sink in. She wanted Bella to just suffer like James had to. However, no thought formed in Victoria's head.

Drink her dry?

Tear her to pieces…while she's still alive?

What to do, what to do?

She's human! She'll die easily and it wouldn't be fun!

Ugh…

Nothing. For Victoria, there was nothing to get excited about,

She hissed out of frustration. Bella's death would be garuanteed but it wouldn't be entertaining. If the boy were to hunt Victoria afterwards, like she expected, it wouldn't be worth it. She wanted the humans death to be something to gloat about later on in life. Something to brighten each day.

At that moment a thought raced through her mind.

It was definite that she feared the Volturi. It was definite that the Cullen's wouldn't survive such a huge army.

What if I were to make the hunting of Bella a game? The newborn who gets to her first can have her! And the Cullen's wouldn't know I was behind it all, they wouldn't be alive to figure everything out, nor would the macho Volturi…I would be on my way with no worry after.

So that was it. After a few hours of planning, this was the plan. Riley would pick humans off of the streets of Seattle, bring them back to Victoria so she can change them. She would wait for Laurent to go and Visit the Cullens only to report back to her with tabs on Bella Swan. After the meeting with Laurent, it would begin. Victoria would give the orders, Riley would lead them into battle. Victoria implicating herself was only minor but yet enough to push things into order. And whatever happened from there was irrelevant as long as Bella was killed.

I'll follow them in and watch as the Cullen's are completely obliterated!

The hours passed. Night came.

Victoria had just explained to Riley the new plan. She kept it brief, though, very less detailed. He had no knowledge of her vendetta to murder Bella, only that the human girl was the reward. He also wasn't informed of the vampire laws…He had no idea who the Volturi were and no knowledge of the consequences he'd be enduring for Victoria. And last, he didn't know he and the newborns would be scapegoats and tools with death as a reward in the end.

"Tonight, when I change the next one you bring me, we will need to part and go our on ways for a while. I can't risk any of the newborns having knowledge of who I am. Their thoughts aren't safe, Riley. You'll see me once a night for a certain amount of time and we will report and update each other. Understood?"

"Yeah, got it."

A whole week had passed and Riley brought Victoria several more humans, all of whom she turned. Warren was adjusting fairly well to his new life. The other newborns, whom Riley had brought to Victoria the second night of Warren's transformation, Heather and Adam, were not so comfortable with this new life.

The other five newborns were in the basement, undergoing the painful transformation.

Heather had punched Riley in his jaw, and in defense, Riley had twisted her thumb off and quickly reattached it seconds later. After that, her respect for Riley increased as well as fear of imprisonment.

"Warren, Heather, Adam, you'll hunt tonight! ONLY TWO HUMANS EACH! NO MORE THAN THAT! KEEP A LOW PROFILE, OKAY? Be back before the sun rises, or you're all going to be nothing but ash."

Although they didn't know their true reaction to the sun, they still believed Vampires burned to crisp under the suns rays of light.

"Yes." They all said, nodding their heads in agreement, voices synchronized.

"Riley," Warren called.

"Yes?" Riley turned to face him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go hunt and find more brothers and sisters for you guys." He smiled. "Off you guys go now…Remember, keep a low profile, feed only twice, and make it back here before the sun rises. Try not to make a scene or attract any attention!"

Once again the newborns nodded, agreeing.

Riley opened the door of the barn and ran until he was out of sight into the city. Victoria was in the city tonight and she was expecting him. In the past few days, their relationship as friends adapted into something more. Something more emotionally powerful. It happened out of nowhere. Victoria was silent one night and as Riley stood beside her, she instantly kissed him.

"Thank you for helping me…" She had said.

He hadn't answered. Once again he embraced her as the two shared a long, passionate kiss.

Riley wanted Victoria more than any other girl he had seen in his life. Little did he know, the romance was a false pretense created only to buy his trust. And while he thought the love was real, Victoria couldn't help but to laugh within her mind at a young pawn who wasn't worthy of anything. Not even worthy of standing in her presence without making himself look like a complete fool.

Why hasn't he figured it out? She had thought. He was a college student, too! On the Brightside, he is making things more easier. And she was correct. Her role as his "girlfriend" made things less complicated that night.

Victoria was waiting under a dark overpass. She examined her fingers, her fists, and her nails.

Where is he at?

Riley was running a little late and she didn't approve of that.

Several minutes later, she heard footsteps coming from behind her. Sure enough, it was Riley. She noticed he was wearing a new black leather jacket.

"It looks good on you." She commented, smiling.

"Thanks." He replied, returning a smile before reaching out for her chin and pulling her lips to his.

The two kissed.

"Where have you been all my life?" He asked.

"Running around, murdering humans like the vampire I am." She laughed.

"Ah, correction, like the beautiful vampire you are."

"…Of course." She breathed and smiled seconds later. How extremely annoying.

"Well our three newborns are out hunting tonight in the city."

"What? Did you give them a certain area? Riley! I can't risk them running into me!"

"Shhh, calm down, I did. They're on the southeast area of Seattle, plenty of blood that won't be missed around there." He assured her.

She exhaled.

"Okay, we've got another ten minutes before you go and find more humans. How is their behavior?"

"Well, I think Warren loves being a vampire. He had no problem hunting on his first night. As for Adam, and Heather, well, Adam is sort of silent. Heather, I had to break out the anger to get her to listen."

"And is she?""Yes."

"Good. I forgot to tell you, Riley, but you need to discipline them! Even if they have to be killed in front of each other! We can't have them disorganized thinking they can run things."

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm going to trust you on that." She said, kissing him after. It annoyed her to have to do that but all she cared about was the future event just right around the corner. An event that would give her peace for what was taken from her.

After updating each other, she told him to go out into the city and continue to find more humans capable of being in the army.

"Riley, before you go, there is something you must know."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Downtown Seattle. The flyer with your face and name our scattered and posted around that area. Your family may be around there and I wouldn't want an accident to happen." She warned him.

He shuddered. The thought of running into his family tonight, them seeing him with red eyes, and pale skin, and a physique of a monster made him feel uncertain.

"…Thanks. I'll be sure to keep out of the area." He nodded his head.

"Of you go."

And then he was gone.

Victoria heard a beating heart nearby and her thirst was firing up. She followed the sound. It led to a small business office. There was a man inside who was cleaning up, probably leaving and closing for the night. Victoria watched through the tinted as he paced back and forth gathering his things and placing them into the briefcase on his desk. She burst through the window, shattering it. The man was startled and fell back.

He seen nothing.

"What the hell?" He shouted.

"You damn teenagers need to go home already! I hope I don't catch any of you punks out there because I'm suing for damages! This is the fifth time already and someone's going to pay!"

There was nothing but silence.

He got up from the floor and walked over to the shattered window. The pieces of glass beneath his shoes were piercing the material the shoes were made of.

He stuck his head out only to see no one.

Victoria was behind him, smiling as he was examining the outside.

The office worker felt nervous. Whoever had damaged the property had left so quickly before he even had the chance to catch a glimpse of who it was.

"It's okay! Only cowards run!" He shouted into the night, echoing the street.

"I didn't run." Victoria had said from behind.

His body circled quickly and he faced Victoria.

"Who the hell are you? Did you do this, young lady? Your name? Oh miss, you're going to pay for what you've done!"

His arm reached to grab Victoria's hand but at the same time Victoria had gripped his neck, blocking his airway.

He tried to fight his way out but only made the oxygen deprivation much worse.

She smiled and bit him, sucking the blood from his body.

After Victoria was done, she destroyed the cameras, and carried the mans body outside and sat him near a dumpster. I'm being nice . Your family will at least get to give you a funeral.

She walked back in, pulled a lighter from her pocket, walked to each desk setting paper and various materials on fire. By the time she had gotten to the last desk, she looked back and noticed the flames weren't out of control, but they big enough to spread. She put the lighter back into her pocket, exited the building, and ran off into the night before anyone would notice anything.

Back inside the burning office building, the flyers of Riley Bier's disappearance caught fire. They toppled over and the flames spread. The whole office building ignited in seconds, destroying everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Victoria had gone back to her own hide out which wasn't far nor close to where Riley was holding the eight newborns. Five were still undergoing the painful change while three were adjusting to the immortal life that was granted to them. She felt the night coming to an end and worried that the newborns wouldn't make it back to shelter before sun rise. Riley had promised her that the _stupid_ newborns still believed vampires burned in the light, and all she could hope for was that they lacked intelligence, like Riley.

Victoria went through her _checklist _amongst her mind.

_So we've already begun creating the army, that's in the process._

_Laurent should be meeting with the Cullen's in less than two months. And he'll report back to me after._

_For the time being, I continue to create the army. _

_All I have to do is make sure that I keep myself behind the scenes, they mustn't know who I am! I'll be Invisible until the day comes to lead them to the Cullen's._

…_Ugh! Plus I have to make sure I keep off of both the female's radar and the Volturi's._

_This isn't going to be easy but with that damn boy at my side I'll have a better chance of escaping both party's without being punished or recognized._

It was tough at the moment for Victoria. Everything was in motion but she felt as if plans and actions were going the wrong way, a different way. She was sure it was just the excitement of getting her revenge soon, but this feeling of being somewhat disoriented felt deep. Too deep.

Victoria stood in the dark house belonging to a couple she had just murdered and sighed heavily when she realized the scent of the corpses was becoming unbearable. She grabbed the keys to one of the several vehicles and pushed the button on a remote with a Mercedes symbol. A black sedan's headlights flashed orange three times.

Throwing the woman over her shoulder and dragging the man, she took them to the car and placed them in the trunk.

She drove to the old garbage dump factory, speeding.

"Hey this car is great!" She said to herself. Victoria had driven a lot of cars in her immortal life and each one was completely different. It was as if she sat down into a whole new world of advance technology so magnificent.

"Wow, radios keep changing. Feels like I'm in a UFO." She laughed.

"Computer? Computer! On!" She shouted at a GPS screen. After several seconds she began to push buttons. The air conditioner startled her first. The music that burst through the speakers caused her to flinch. Numerous lights and blinking messages in the dashboard confused her.

"My god, what happened to the simple wheel and stick?"

She enjoyed the rest of the ride, listening to a new era of music she had never heard. Her head bounced back and forth and she clapped her hands to a pop song.

It took her no more than fifteen minutes to reach the destination. Destroying the car would be the hard part. Victoria fell in love with it, but she knew every time she fed, she had to rid evidence after.

The Mercedes came to a halt. Victoria exited it and opened the trunk. She carried the corpse of the man first and placed him in the front seat. While walking back to get the woman, she suddenly stood frozen.

There was an opportunity and right now she didn't know whether or not to act on it.

_I have a car. A FAST ONE!_

She threw the dead man out of the car, running back to the trunk to do the same with the dead woman.

The Mercedes engine revved up and she gunned it back onto the road. It was an hour and a half ride from Seattle to Forks.

She was Impatient, and she realized the lack of patience was what had been bothering her all along. It was _her _job to put an end to Bella Swan's life. Her job to avenge her love, James. Her job to make sure justice was served. And when she stood around day by day either feeding or thinking of a plan, it was that that was slowing her down.

_This is my fight…_She realized.

_Tonight! Tonight! Tonight, Bella Swan dies!_

Victoria drove from Seattle towards Olympia, realizing that her path route directly to Port Angeles and to Forks would require a ferry ride or much swimming.

Miles away into the city of Seattle, Riley stalks and watches a young, angry Diego who is walking through the night. He see's Diego approaching a group of gang members, still angry.

Diego had then pushed what looked to be the head of the group.

An argument occurred, fists start to strike Diego and he stumbles to the ground still being beaten by the gang of men. Riley decided it was time to run into the action. He then saw multiple men pulling pistols from their pockets. Three of the men who assaulted Diego looked up and pointed their pistols towards Riley as he approached.

"You should get out of here, dawg!" One of the gang members shouted.

"Let's bust caps into this loser!" Another said.

"Yo', I'm telling you, get outta here bro! You don't want this heat!"

Riley's teeth clenched, fist tightened and his fists impacted with one of the gang members skull. The human died instantly.

"Shoot him!" A gang member shouted out of horror.

The sound of about four pistols were echoing the basketball court.

"What the F-!" One of the boys had yelled, a frightened look on his face.

"He ain't dying!"

They continued to fire at Riley but the bullets just bounced off of his body, the only damage being done was the holes the bullets were forming in his clothing.

Bullets fell around Riley and he stared down on them. He noticed he was probably looking at about three whole clips that had been emptied.

Diego stared at Riley, and Riley met his gaze for a brief moment. Riley nodded towards Diego, gesturing for him to leave. Diego slowly got to his feet, took a look at the others, and walked off with no fear in his eyes. Anger still filled his body. As he walked off, he threw several quick glances over his shoulder.

One of the gang members dropped his gun and tried to run off but Riley's speed had disabled that advantage for him. Riley got a hold of the guy and turned to face the others watching. Both of Riley's hands had then gripped the head of the frightened gang member. Slowly, and painfully, the young man began to scream as Riley's strength crushed his head. Blood splattered everywhere.

The other six members watched as another of one their friends was killed before their eyes.

Riley smiled and began to take a step towards the rest of the remaining group before two had made an attempt to run.

Once again Riley got a hold of one guy and tossed his body towards the other running. Both had been knocked unconscious when Riley's toss caused both of them to collide with each other.

Four more gang members stood several feet apart from Riley. It wasn't until Riley took another step that they noticed his bright red eyes. The young man-who had threatened to kill Riley-froze, dropping his jaw. Before he even had time to think, Riley was now right in front of him, grinning. His breathing increased and became uneven. He felt like running but was completely paralyzed with fear.

"What's wrong?" Riley said, taunting him. "About a minute ago you were so certain you had more authority than I did. And you wanted to kill me? Where's your pride at now?"

The young man said nothing..

Seconds later Riley's hand swung a fatal blow to the humans chest cavity. The gang member died instantly.

Riley turned back to the remaining three and stared at them for a full minute.

"You guys can attempt to avenge your fallen friends tonight or you can run. The best choice would be the second option I have given you." He smiled.

Without hesitating, the three gang members ran off into the night.

Diego watched from a thirty foot distance as the remainder of the gang he was violently assaulted by, and who killed his brother, fled away. His gaze turned back onto Riley who had spotted him as well. Slowly, Diego began to retreat, still facing Riley.

"Hey…Don't go." Riley said, calm. "Come here."

Diego ceased his retreat.

"I'm sorry I did that in front of you. I really am." Riley apologized.

Diego said nothing.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Riley assured.

"How can I be sure, man?" Diego questioned.

"I followed you tonight. You looked pissed."

"Yeah, I was."

"At what? Whom? Why?" Riley wanted to know.

"That guy you just killed," He paused, sighing, "he killed my brother. They all did. It was a set up. I came here today to join my brother. I didn't care if I died. I wanted justice and I thought that by dying and trying to get even I would be with my brother again."

Riley became amused! He loved Diego's attitude.

_Kids got no fear! Victoria will love it! Man are we getting lucky. We're going to have the best army! Those Cullen scum have no idea what's in store for them!_

"Diego, what do you think of a new life. It doesn't have to be achieved through death. Those guys that just ran off, this new life will allow you to _get even._ You saw tonight, Diego. You know I'm not human."

"…What are you?" He asked, wide eyed.

"I'm a Vamp," Riley chuckled, "here to protect you!" He smiled.

He held his hand out for Diego. Diego looked up at Riley's face, seen his bright red eyes, and shrugged. Their hands locked. Diego hopped on Riley's back and before he could get comfortable, he was traveling so fast that all he could make out was the blur that surrounded them.

Riley felt good tonight, he knew Victoria wouldn't be disappointed.

He had a good feeling about Diego…

Victoria sped the Mercedes through Olympia. After passing through Olympia she pulled the Mercedes onto a highway that led North of Olympia. It took her another forty five minutes to reach her destination.

She had passed the small towns of Tumwater, Shelton, Eldon, Quilcene, Port Ludlow, Port Hadlock, and Sequim before coming to a stop a little past Port Angeles. She was parked on the right side of the road where the W Us 101 and 112 were approaching Lake Aldwell. The bridge to cross over Lake Aldwell was still another ten minutes ahead and from there on, if she decided to cross over, the 101 would lead and take her directly to Forks.

_Do they know I'm coming? _

_What if they're coming my way?_

Little did Victoria know that Edward and his family no longer resided in the area. It had been three and a half months since the Cullen's left in order to protect Bella. Victoria still believed that the Cullen's were beyond this highway, though, waiting for her.

She started up the car again. Everything was frozen. Her thoughts. Her body. Her hands gripped the steering wheel and she began to hear the sound of it crushing in. She released her grip and eased up.

Exhaling, she returned to her thoughts.

_Gun it all the way through?_

_Go on foot from here?_

_Either way they're waiting…_

The Mercedes engine roared and before she blinked her eyes, the car was moving, fast. She sped through the highway towards Forks. This was it for her! Bella Swan's life would end tonight and she would flee before any trouble caught up with her. However, Victoria still had a gut feeling that for the next few decades, or possibly forever, Edward would begin stalking her until the day the two came face to face.

_I can live with that, after all, he'd never catch me! _A smile shot across her face and she pressed the gas, causing the vehicles speed to accelerate more.

Several minutes later she was approaching the bridge over Lake Aldwell. After that, Forks would be straight ahead. An easy go if the others weren't waiting.

The Mercedes continued to approach the bridge with speed. Victoria felt a rush of adrenaline overcome her as she closed the distance.

_Here we go…_

The bridge was less than thirty feet away…

Twenty feet…

The speeding Mercedes was in a fifteen foot distance from the entrance of the bridge when it came to an abrupt stop, engines sound ceasing, tires screeching.

She grinned while looking straight ahead.

There were still those two options: Drive to Forks, or go on foot.

A long moment passed…Finally, The Mercedes engine sounded to life.

She drove towards the bridge, intent on entering when she suddenly made an intense U-turn…

Exhaling in frustration, she realized there was no point. As long as the Cullen's were at Bella's side and she was outnumbered, it would never work.

"Ugh!" She screamed to herself. There was so much confidence she had when she decided to come this way tonight.

"It was all for nothing!" She screamed again. "Great! I gave myself away! They'll know my next move! They'll come to Seattle soon and destroy Riley and the starting members of the army!"

She journeyed back to Seattle, angry, and confused.

_Why? Why James? The human girl is going to die in a few decades and they chose to exterminate their own kind to spare a worthless species?_

Time was unlimited but she felt as if she was wasting it. She didn't know what to do. What way to start.

…_No. _A thought troubled Victoria.

_What if he's planning on turning her? Not acceptable!_

_NO! NO! NO!_

_She will die soon! Not today though. Isabella Swan, you're one lucky girl but I'm coming for you._

Victoria's face turned into a devilish grin. Her crimson red eyes lit up viciously. Her teeth sparkled white, ultra white.

She continued to drive at very high speeds back to Seattle, merging in and out of traffic, drawing attention. It took her no more than an hour and half to reach the city.

_This car has to be dumped somewhere. Ugh! So much time wasted tonight._

Nothing could make up for her failed attempt. Her hatred was strong and completely overtook her instincts earlier tonight.

_Riley's probably waiting for me, _She thought.

Before heading back to the hideout, she had to trash the Mercedes.

Riley waited at Victoria's hide out, confused.

_Where is she?_

Diego sat on a box of old magazines. Nothing in the huge selection interested him. It had been almost two hours since Riley had brought him here and yet nothing was going anywhere.

_What did he bring me here for? _Diego wanted to ask him.

"I'm sorry," Riley apologized, "my friend is running a little late. Are you sure those magazines don't interest you?"

"No." He nodded back and forth.

The scent was captivating to Riley. _Why can't I just turn them?_ Being in a humans presence was too much for him. He smelt the blood flowing through Diego. Heard the heartbeat. Heard every breath the young man took. _I have a good feeling about this one, if I kill him, she'll be pissed._

He had no choice but to endure the scent of his prey…And continue to wait until she returned.

Victoria was running back to the hide out when she caught the scent of human flesh. She followed the trail. It led to her hide out. It wasn't the only scent that was filling her nostrils, Riley had brought someone back to her. She approached the house slowly.

_He's here…And he's brought a ninth recruit._

There were three newborns out in Seattle hunting tonight, while the other five were experiencing a powerful and painful transformation.

"Riley?" She whispered, not doubting he heard. "Make sure he does not see me."

The entrance to the house opened and Victoria watched as Riley and a human Hispanic boy made their exit.

"Get some fresh air." Riley urged took a few more steps and inhaled the night time air.

Behind him, without a noise, Victoria watched his movement. Riley eyed Victoria as she closed in to _recruit._ It wasn't the same as attacking. He nodded his head towards her. It was perfect. Diego's head was pointed up towards the sky and then it happened.

"AHHHHH!" He flinched and screamed in terror.

Victoria's teeth pierced his neck perfectly.

Her hands released a powerful grip and she threw his body. The screams continued and Victoria was getting uneasy, she didn't want any attention to be drawn.

"You know what to do." She nodded towards Diego.

"Got it." Riley scooped the young man into his arms and ran off into the night.

She smiled. Riley's devotion to helping her create this army was impressing, even when she hated having him around.

_It's only been two weeks since we've started and we already have nine members so far. _

_Lovely._

The atmosphere felt glorious to Victoria. The moment was joyful and now she felt certain that everything was in order. Even though the lack of impatience stung her the most, she knew the wait would be worth it. March was only a month and three quarters away, but to her it felt like a lifetime.

Laurent, however, was still a person of deception to her. There was no confidence in him. He was a tool, like the young man Riley, but he had his own ways. Victoria then made it clear to herself that she had to threaten Laurent. There was possibilities with outcomes that would cripple her intentions completely…

_What if he warns them?_

_My army would definitely take care of him if he were to do so._

Once again, a worry put her back into a state of confusion. Even though she was already in much stress.

"UGH!" She screamed out of irritation. _I don't know of it's the impatience stressing me or the lack of trust in Laurent. _

_It's all planned out, everything has started, in the end I'll win._

_But Laurent…_

She sighed to calm herself. Her mind was racing through everything and if she didn't ease up, she would lose it completely. Now wasn't the time for her to stress. It was a time to be happy. Avenging James would be easy with the army she was creating and it wouldn't be long until both Edward and the Cullen's paid for his demise. _It's okay Victoria. You have a tool by your side helping you, _she said to herself.

The phone rang inside Victoria's _borrowed_ house that she considered a hide out. It took her no more than a few seconds to stand in front of the ringing machine.

Her hand hovered over the telephone.

It rang again and just as she was going to disconnect the machine, the ringing went dead. She laughed aloud, because who ever was looking for the couple who _once _lived here would be wasting their time. She had dumped the bodies a few hours ago.

The answering machine suddenly came to life.

"_Mom? Dad? It's me carol. Um, I know you guys are probably sleeping. I'm calling to let you know that I'm coming over tomorrow. Love you both and talk to you soon."_

The line went dead.

"Well that's unfortunate…Good luck finding them." Victoria smiled.

As Victoria prepared to leave the house and the area, she took a look at herself in the huge mirror near the telephone.

_I'm a mess!_

She headed quickly up to the couples room. There wasn't much to choose from.

_Guess I'll have to break into a clothing store later on…_

She ran out of the house, leaving the front door wide open and the house vulnerable to burglary.

Deep in the city of Seattle, Riley watches from a distance as Victoria's first newborns-Warren, Adam, and Heather feed uncontrollably. The street was littered with dead prostitutes, a few pimps, and locals.

_Victoria's going to be pissed! But hey, at least they managed not to draw attention…_

He monitored them a few minutes more before deciding to leave. _I've still got to find more recruits._

Victoria ran through the dimly lit alleys of the city. She ran, undetected, passed homeless men and women, and locals. Her thirst wasn't demanding any blood and she didn't feel _hungry._ There was nothing for her to do, so she just wandered.

Thousands of miles away, Edward Cullen attempts to track Victoria. After two hours he is led to the state of Texas only to find no physical presence of her and the trail is a dead end. One thing he doesn't know is that she hadn't recently traveled to Texas nor has she traveled south of the Washington state area. He retreats back to South America with one thing on his mind, Isabella Swan. He isn't the only vampire who has been constantly thinking of her. Victoria's thoughts run wild with Bella and how she will murder her.

The first day of February arrived. Only a month more and Victoria would get to put her army to use and let the mayhem begin. And in four and a half weeks she would meet up with Laurent before he went to meet with the Cullen's for an invited visit.

The murders in Seattle were starting to become noticed, although the authorities believed many of them were missing, like Riley. Riley's disappearance was still making headlines, his family hadn't given up after three months. The attention rose to a high level of concern in the past two weeks. Victoria became angered. _HE'S NOT CONTROLING THEM! _She thought. The eleven newborns her and Riley had recruited were out hunting tonight. Riley reported to Victoria each night with bad news each time.

The newborns didn't like each other.

They fought with each other.

In the past week two had been killed by some of the other newborns while fighting for a human body.

"This isn't going smooth!" She shouted at Riley.

Her fist swung in his direction, and luckily, due to his inhuman speed, he was able to dodge her attempt at attacking him.

"What do you want me to do, Victoria? I always yell at them! I rip off their ears or a finger and yet they still manage to fight! It's the blood! You and I both know that's the cause of the tension!" He shouted back.

"I don't care what's the cause of the tension! This wouldn't be happening if you actually followed my orders and allow them to hunt in groups, not all at once! We're drawing attention! Have you read the headlines?"

"Yes I've read those stupid newspapers. I've seen them all over Seattle. And I know that I'm still a concern to the public, thanks to you!"

Controlling the newborns was a huge concern to Victoria. If the female seen, or if the Volturi noticed the situation…Her, Riley, and the monstrous army would be ended.

The tenth day of February had come. Only twenty more days and Victoria would finally get to put her army to good use. She still had no knowledge that Bella wasn't under any protection of immortals, Edward and the Cullen's had left due to an unexpected incident that only Edward knew and feared would happen.

The army, in numbers, was up to sixteen. Just yesterday there was about twenty one, however, a few newborns had fought over a group of prostitutes. The precious blood got away that night and Victoria and Riley lost five newborns.

"They continue to fight!" Victoria shouted at Riley.

He was silent.

"And the papers! The headlines! It's not at a worst stage…yet. If you can't control them Riley then the Cullen clan will know something is up!"

She turned to face him and as she did she balled her right hand into a fist and swung. Riley's left facial features cracked and shattered but were slowly healing. His hand caressed his face while he stared at her in fear.

She sighed. "…This is going to end badly for us."

The question that had been on her mind for the last few months still lingered daily that it completely irritated her. _Why did I create such a fool for a vampire?_ It was a bad choice. And now she sadly regretted not killing Riley that night.

"You don't care…" She said to him. "And to top it off, we have an army of _immature _toddlers at the moment. I just want to escape…"

He was instantly before her and the two shared a kiss.

"Riley…Please!"

"I know. I'm sorry! I won't lead an unorganized army for you. Tonight I'll do a little parenting." He smiled.

She returned a smile as well while pulling him in for another kiss.

The two shared an hour more and then split for the night. Riley had to go and check on their _children._

Like always…The newborns didn't listen. Out of the sixteen, only half were supposed to hunt. Riley grew angry and ripped a few arms, tore a few ears, and cracked a few legs for punishment. Riley returned to the hide out with the newborns. Arriving at the hide out, he put Diego and Sara on guard and left to find more _brothers and sisters _for the growing family of vampires.

Victoria stood at the top of the space needle and overlooked the dark setting of Seattle. _This city is swarming with idiots! _She was angry. She was unsure. She was still feeling as if she was missing something to this whole plan.

Suddenly she heard footsteps from behind her. Instantly she knew it was another vampire. Who else would have climbed the space needle? She felt whoever it was drawing nearer.

"Riley?" She called to whoever was behind her, being sure it was him.

There was no reply.

Her body tensed. The atmosphere went still.

_Ah…This is too soon._

"So you've come…" She said.

There was still silence and the sound of the city below. Victoria didn't turn to face an unknown, or known, vampire that was behind her.

"All I want is the girl and there will be no problems…"

Silence continued. And she felt the footsteps moving to the right behind her.

"If you hadn't killed James then none of this would be necessary right now. You started it." She growled on the last line.

"I suppose you want to kill me, correct? Go on ahead. But I must warn you, which probably isn't needed because you know, that newborns are raging the streets here at night."

Still, the one who was behind her didn't speak.

"…Ha, yes, they might get bored here and move on to Forks or the other surrounding cities in the state. You can't protect Bella from everything, Edward…" She smiled.

"Great rehearsal." A voice that she knew replied back to her.

She turned around. It was Laurent.

"Victoria…You do know that your army has been practically everywhere in town, right? I have seen a few of your newborns. They're quite sloppy, sorry to say."

"Laurent. This was unexpected."

"So were your words just now. You really want that Bella Swan don't you?" He questioned, eyeing her directly.

"Yes…" She hissed. "It's the only way I'll ever know what justice, peace, and sanity feel like."

"I must say you are pretty dedicated to murdering Miss Swan. I can neither criticize nor side with your intentions."

"And why is that?" She asked him, feeling deceived already.

Laurent wanted to vent. To let it all out. To let Victoria know everything.

_Beautiful Victoria, James never loved you! All this is for nothing. If it wasn't for the Cullen's-you'd be dead right now. Forever gone. And James forever smiling. It was only a matter of time. You grew to confide in him deeply…And look at what it's done to you! Avenging a man who simply would tilt his head toward another immortal woman if he ever came across one. Silly and pathetic._

He wanted to tell her the truth but only managed to scream it inside his head.

"Victoria, Haven't you considered just finding another mate?"

"I don't plan to, Laurent! You know James and I were like two important pieces of a puzzle." She inhaled and exhaled deeply. "We could never get bored of each other, you know? But Laurent, we _would _have had forever to try! Those _friends _of yours, the Cullen's, they destroyed everything for me. And I only think it's right that I destroy everything of theirs!"

"But your quarrel is mainly with Edward… I don't understand Victoria?"

They locked eyes.

"…Like I said, I think it's only fair that I get to pull the plugs now. They ruined my life, I'm going to ruin theirs. Simple. I don't care if it was just Edward. They accompanied him in cornering and killing James."

"Then why didn't you accompany James as well? Your skill and tactic that you have…self-preservation…It would have only made things easier for James. I'm just speaking my opinion."

_She's a fool. _Laurent thought._ I feel as if the outcome of this situation is going to end tragic for her._

There was nothing Laurent could do, he could only let her anger increase and watch her lead herself into her own destruction.

"I loved James. I did what he told me to do that day. He'd said he would return."

"But he didn't." Laurent reminded her.

She hissed.

"Easy, Victoria. I mean no harm both physically or emotionally. Calm yourself."

"Whatever…" Her head turned towards the view of Seattle, facing north.

"I guess I'll go now." Laurent said from behind her.

"I'm looking forward to meeting up with you before you go! No games Laurent."

"I promised I'd check on the protection barriers of Bella…I'll must go about my business now, see you soon, Victoria."

He began to pace away from her. Something wasn't right to him. He knew Victoria way too well. It was like recognizing the back of his own hand. The patterns, the shapes, the texture…Victoria was bound to make a mistake during her attack on the Cullen's. But he also knew Victoria wasn't really a struck him then…

_Ah, that is what the purpose of this army is. She's planning on killing the Cullen's and going in for the kill the easy way. Hmmm, Victoria, Victoria, Victoria….She must not know this but this is her own death trap. The Cullen's possess more intellect than she does, I wouldn't doubt if they're planning their retaliation against her right now…It's no wonder James wanted nothing more than to rid himself of her presence. The woman is a complete failure to everything. _

He looked back at Victoria who was still watching over the city and then jumped quickly off the space needle. To a human, the six hundred and five feet jump would have been fatal, and not to mention, a very quick death. Laurent floated, no, glided slowly down and landed softly on both feet. He ran off into the night.

"I'm coming for you Bella. You and that Coven who pathetically keep you around as a house pet will not escape this one." Victoria said to no one but herself.

Due to her enhanced vision, she seen a man wandering alone at the bottom of the space needle. She smiled and leaped into the air and silently landed on her feet.

A block away, a Carls Jr. manager and assistant manager were closing up for the night when they heard a high pitched scream coming from down the street.

"Probably teenagers fooling around." He said to his co-worker.

Victoria finished drinking the life out of her victim and simply tossed his body, she had no intention nor desire to put in the effort to hide the dead man.

_This will certainly make headlines of tragedy tomorrow, _She thought. _In my world, it is merely comedy. _

She ran at inhuman speed into the city to hunt some more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

The first of March finally arrived…

Victoria and Laurent met up in Olympia

"…You must let them know nothing, Laurent! Stay for a brief time as possible. Do not let your guard down around the mind reader…Edward. Remember not to make any sudden decisions or intentions…They'll see that too."

"Victoria, you are making this rather more complicated than necessary." He smiled. Laurent was getting irritated. So many words were being thrown at him…All in a rush.

_She must fear the Cullen's tremendously if she is this nervous…_

Back in Forks, Bella is still concerned about Jacob and the distance between them at the moment. She grows suspicious when she hears the same story from both Jacob's father, Billy and his fathers friend, Harry. To her knowledge, Jacob still has Mono…Until Bella calls Billy and he explains that Jacob is feeling well again, but is out with friends. Bella is shocked to hear that Jacob has forgotten all about her and would rather spend more time with his friends.

The darkness begins to return.

Little does she know he's no longer fully human…and that his new friends he's hanging around with are not fully human either.

"I'll follow you in but I'm staying in the forest." Victoria told Laurent.

"I may be awhile though…" Laurent answered flatly.

"I can always wait. Time is unlimited remember?"

"Shouldn't you be monitoring your army?" Laurent cautioned.

"Not tonight."

Victoria took one last glance at the city. _Riley can take care of himself and the rest…_

The two traveled on foot, running, to Olympia. Once there they hunted and killed two locals and after made their way to Shelton and a huge distance later they were at the forest border. As Victoria and Laurent entered the Olympic National Forest, Victoria had smelled something. A scent. No, an odor belonging to some animal.

"Weird smell." She told Laurent.

"Hmm, you're right. The grizzlies must roam wild here. It's no wonder the Cullen's chose this particular location. They would have no trouble quenching their dietary thirst."

"Pathetic!" Victoria hissed.

They made their way into the forest, walking, running, walking, running.

The scent of an animal still lingered…It was strong. Too strong for Victoria.

It was the scent of wolves.

Forks was about fifteen miles northwest from where they were.

"Go, Laurent. Remember what we talked about."

"See you soon, Victoria."

Victoria nodded. And Laurent was gone.

Back in Seattle, Riley had disobeyed Victoria. The sun was about two hours from setting and he was out…in the evening-daytime! He'd been searching the homeless hang outs of the city, again. There was nothing but pure, indiscreet, and filthy _Bums._

_Look at them…Not army material._

The sound of trash cans toppling over echoed the lot. He caught a glimpse of a young girl, about thirteen to the age of fifteen, looking through a trash can. Her body dived into the garbage until she came up and Riley noticed she was holding a half eaten hot pocket in her hand.

"I'm so hungry!" He heard her whisper.

Quickly, he made his way to her in no more than three seconds. She stared up, flinched, frightened by the sudden appearance of Riley.

Her breathing accelerated.

Riley stared deep into her eyes and he didn't doubt she'd noticed his blood filled irises.

"You hungry?" He asked her.

She said nothing.

"Are you hungry?" Riley asked again, grinning at her."…Yes." She whispered.

"What's your name?" He demanded.

"Bree…Bree Tanner." She both whispered and mouthed.

"Don't be scared."

Her eyes locked on his and young Bree's face went pale…

"Ok…Let's make this quick." She said fearfully.

"Huh?" Riley was confused.

"I know what I have to do in order to get food. I just hope you got a place because it's cold tonight." She shivered.

Instantly Riley felt sorry. It was an ironic feeling but he instantly knew how Bree was living. She was a mess. A train wreck.

"You don't have to do anything." He patted her shoulder…She flinched again at the feel of his rock hard hands and ice cold skin.

"Oh." She mouthed.

"Come on. I'll get you some food."

A half hour later Riley handed Bree about eight dollars and fifty cents. He encouraged her to go and get herself fed and gestured for her to walk across the street to a local fast food diner- Al's burgers.

_It will be your last human meal._

She came back out with a bag of food and she followed Riley. The taste of French fries, the ketchup on her burger, and the ice cold sip of her coke were something she hadn't experienced in almost a month. She was used to the decaying and moldy food she'd been seeking and eating throughout Seattle within garbages.

The sound of sipping, swallowing, chewing, and crunching filled Riley's ears. _She must have been real hungry._

Bree looked up and stopped as she realized Riley was watching her.

"I'm sorry," Bree started to apologize, "for being a pig." She let her head drop.

"It's okay." He assured her. "Keep eating. You need the in take."

"Thanks…" She smiled. "Hey, what's your name?" She asked.

"Riley. Riley Biers."

Her face went pale. Her jaw dropped. "You're the one they're looking for. Why haven't you gone home?"

Riley wanted to explain, but how could he? If he explained why he'd went missing then Bree would run off, traumatized and he'd lose a recruit. He wanted to recruit Bree. He felt her life would be better fit if she were an immortal.

"I hated my life." He lied after a few long seconds of silence.

"Oh."

The two arrived at Riley's hide out. Luckily Riley thanked himself for letting all the sixteen newborns hunt today-against Victoria's orders. If any of them had been here, Bree would have lost her life within the first few minutes of her arrival.

He didn't want to risk the chance of a newborn returning early. Once again he traveled with the young Bree Tanner to Victoria's hide out.

Bree looked frightened as she stared at the bloodstained walls…Victoria made quite the mess when she fed on a human.

_Where is she? _Riley wanted to know.

Bree sat down, crossed her legs and held them.

"Tell me about yourself, Bree." Riley said.

A few seconds later Bree opened up. Her human life was no fairytale. Her mother had left her. Her father was an emotionally and physically abusive alcoholic. Riley was shocked to hear that she'd been living on the streets for the last five months. Like him.

Seattle was only an hour away from sunset. Night time would arrive soon…And the city would once again enter a nightmare that would only get worse over the next few months.

Back in the Olympic National Forest, Victoria wandered stupidly through the area. Not once did she let her guard down. _They could come out of nowhere any minute,_ She thought. The scent of the animal had disappeared for awhile until she came to a part of the forest that was about twenty miles north of Forks. It was as if the scent was a line…A Line for something. But what? Victoria didn't bother to think about it. She didn't know the scent belonged to the Quileute wolf pack and today they were starting their patrol with a new member, Jacob Black. She also didn't know that she was stepping into their territory!

Mixed with the scent of animal was human scent. She grew excited and wanted to hut. So she followed the trail.

Back in La Push, the Quileute Wolf pack begins their daily routine patrol.

Two hikers wandered through Dickey Hoko Summit-one of many areas within the Quileute wolf pack territory. Victoria jumped from tree to tree watching them, following them.

"It's so muddy here!" One of the young males shouted at the other.

"Now Trevor…I know you're not going to complain about getting yourself dirty when you've got beautiful nature surrounding you! Look! Take a whiff. Look how big the trees are."

"…Yeah." Trevor unwillingly said.

"Hey! I got an idea…Let's climb one!"

"You're crazy, Blake! No! The first few branches on these are at least ten feet high. I'm not risking it!"

"Whatever." Blake said. "I'm climbing up and taking in the view. You're going to miss out."

"Take pictures." Trevor said, tossing Blake the camera.

The young boy Blake begin to climb the tree. It was the same tree Victoria was clinging on forty feet above and from where she was staring down on them.

Blake began to climb. He looked up and was startled when something red, furry, and fast bolted away. He shrugged, not paying attention to it, and continued to climb. _It's probably a bird, _he thought.

The hiker Trevor sat amongst himself silently, listening to his iPod. Behind him Victoria watched, smiling, only several feet away. It was too easy for her so she decided to spare Trevor for the moment. Blake had just reached a branch thirty feet above.

"You're missing out man!" He shouted at Trevor, unaware that Trevor was listening, volume full blast, to his iPod.

He took in the view. Inhaled deeply. It was his last.

It happened so fast!

Victoria Sprang seconds before and landed silently next to him on the branch, both feet balanced.

Her teeth penetrated his neck while he was enjoying himself and a minute later, no screams or struggling involved, Blake was lifeless. She perfectly positioned his body with face opposite from where Trevor could see as if he was sitting down on the branch enjoying the view like he'd said.

Victoria leaped down and hid behind the enormous branch. Trevor turned around and called for Blake to finish up so they can get back to their camp.

"Come on, Blake! Let's go!" There was no answer.

"Hey man! Cut this out! This isn't funny! Just because were in the forest doesn't mean you can start pulling pranks. Come on! Or I can leave and you won't be getting my help getting down from there."

Still, Trevor only seen Blake sitting down silently.

Trevor watched as Blake's deceased body slowly moved and looked as if it was beginning to stand.

A cry of horror echoed as Trevor saw Blake fall thirty feet to the forest ground. Trevor ran over to Blake and noticed he was dead. He clearly seen the crescent shaped wound on Blake's neck.

"What? How? Who?" He stopped. Fear overcoming him. He knew he was next!

He ran past Blake's body, tripping and falling, and jumping over fallen chunks of forest vegetation.

Victoria was faster. She yanked him back by the hold of the back of his collar and threw him at least several feet back. He only caught a glimpse of someone with red hair! He tried to get up but the impact of his fall had hurt his back.

Victoria was suddenly standing in front of him, smiling down.

Trevor screamed, but Victoria wasted no time. It took her half a minute to deal with Trevor.

Three quarters of an hour later, the Quileute wolf pack came across the two young males bodies. They pick up the scent and begin the pursuit. They know a vampire is within their territory but whom?

_The Cullen's left town though? _Jacob black had said.

_I doubt it! I knew those leeches weren't going to hold their word! _Paul shouted, not in reply to Jacob but to the whole pack.

_Enough Paul! Let's continue to follow it! _Sam ordered.

The six wolves were too late. They only caught a glimpse of Victoria escaping the treaty line and hopping back onto the other side. Hopping back onto Cullen Turf. The wolves didn't pick up their chase.

_Who the hell is she? _Paul wanted to know.

_Never mind that! Tonight we split up and take patrol with extreme precautions. Pick your partners! I have a feeling the chick isn't alone. _Sam again ordered.

_Is it one of the Cullen's?_ Paul asked,

_No, last time I checked, none of them had red hair. I doubt that was a Cullen. _Sam replied.

While they were in awe by another Vampires presence, they didn't know another lingered in the area. Laurent. The wolf pack still hadn't caught his scent. It meant that Laurent didn't go straight to Forks. He was killing in the Olympic National Forest area as well.

Victoria was completely unaware of the wolves who chased her after she'd murdered the hikers. Night began and Victoria headed back to Seattle feeling as if Riley had brought her more humans to change. Laurent, however, stayed in the area. Victoria's two hiker murders, and Laurent's hunting murder cost three men their lives. The three individuals were reported missing…Charlie Swan, Bella's father, plots and orchestrates an investigation throughout the near forest area of Forks.

Back in Forks, Bella is still confused. She didn't know why she found herself trying to get in contact with Jacob only to hear that he was still blowing her off to hang out with his friends. And why he was avoiding her calls and presence. She tearfully tucks herself in feeling as if no one cares for her. A nightmare once again pulls Bella into the dangers and horrors of what she doesn't want to see. But it isn't the same nightmare she's been having about Edward's absence and her roaming the forest to find nothing. It's a different nightmare. One that involved someone she was protected from only when Edward and his family were around. She dreamt of Victoria.

She had no idea that Victoria was within close distance today or that Victoria was plotting her revenge against the her. Or that Jacob had avoided her to chase an unknown vampire who'd murdered on his tribes land. The vampire that was Victoria. Bella is clueless that she is being hunted.

The next day Victoria set out again early in the morning. She had changed seven humans and when the change was complete, twenty two vampires would make up the army.

"I don't get why we need so many." Riley pointed out. "There's only, what? Seven of those Cullen's?"

"Numbers, Riley. The more we have, the faster they'll either lose or retreat."

"Oh."

The next two days following that were the same. Only two humans were changed and the army count was on it's way to making up its twenty four newborns.

Laurent and Victoria met up in the outskirts near Forks again on the fourth of March. It was a Saturday.

"Where did you go after we met up a few days ago? What were you doing? I ASKED YOU TO INVESTIGATE AND SPY, LAURENT! Not hunt!"

"I do have my own interest, Victoria. And besides we must lay low. Our killings were reported and right now the rangers are out searching for our victims. Ha! They think it's a wolf"

"A wolf?" Victoria asked, surprised.

"Yes."

"Well, that's irrelevant! I want the tabs on Bella by tonight!" She hissed.

"Very well. I must say this, Victoria, I will _not_ be an aid in your fight against the Cullen's. They are fairly generous immortals."

"Please! Get going, Laurent!"

He smiled and then he was gone. Victoria made her way back to Seattle even though Riley and the newborns were in for the day, until night came of course.

Laurent wandered through the area for miles. He was curious to see if any humans were out. If any were, hunting time was on. The forest was empty. He couldn't even catch a scent. _I guess it's time to go and meet with the Cullen's._

Laurent knew where the beautiful huge white house was. It was near because the Cullen's weekly diet of choice was within the forest. He ran at incredible speed to the destination. It had been almost a year since he'd last seen the Cullen's. They were the first group of immortals whom he liked. And they referred him to his new home with the Denali coven…It is there where he mate his first mate, Irina.

As he approached the house, he ceased his movement. Sniffed the air and smelt nothing. No scent. Not trail. He heard nothing within the house. He moved closer until he decided to just get it over with. They were probably wondering inside who he was.

_I don't hear anything?_

_Not a scent filling my nostrils._

The large front window was covered inside by a white sheet taking the place of window blinds. There was a small opening, a peek hole on the far right. His eyes scanned the interior and he noticed everything was covered with white sheets. As if everything was _abandoned._

_That can't be…_

_Ah, Victoria isn't going to be happy. _

_So they decided to take her. Must admit I'm happy I didn't have to do this. The human girl is sweet. _

Realizing that there wasn't much he can do, he decided to head back to Victoria.

Deep in the forest, Bella was making her way to the meadow where her and Edward and took their past relationship to the next level. When she finally found it she was shocked. It made her more depressed. The meadow was in ruins. Nothing like what she'd been surrounded in that day with Edward. The vegetation ran dry, the flowers sagged dead…The brown, almost rusted colored weeds made up the meadow.

Feeling as if everything is gone now, she decides to head back home when suddenly she recognizes Laurent standing far across the meadow. A smile on his face. She returns one as well.

Laurent greeted her but the run in is cut short when Laurent tells Bella that Victoria is looking for her, hunting her. Bella becomes frightened even more when Laurent offers to kill her instead of Victoria. Bella realizes that there is no way out of this, but Edward's _ghost_ appears and accompanies her, keeping her calm.

_Here I go…I know she'll thank me. Too bad, Victoria. This girl doesn't deserve the death you wish to deliver…_

A growl comes from within the bushes aside from the meadow.

_What?_ Laurent is shocked. The wolves, his species enemy, have come and spotted him.

"I don't believe it!" He hissed.

Laurent retreats quickly into the forest. He bolted fast enough on the head start hoping to get an advantage. He hears the wolves behind him but doesn't stop.

_Six of them? What? They're here? How can it be? The Volturi have went and explored the world to destroy them!_

_Wait a minute…_A plan was forming inside his mind._ They're only animals!_

Laurent's inhuman running came to a stop.

He turned around and smiled as the six wolves were at a forty foot distance coming towards him. A huge black colored wolf leaped at him and Laurent was prepared to swing.

Suddenly another, huge, russet color wolf leaped as well.

Laurent was unexpectedly shoved to the ground.

The black wolf tore off his arm, the russet one was clawing at his legs, and the rest of the four wolves were clawing elsewhere. Laurent tried to fight his way out but couldn't. It came to an end for him when the black wolf, Sam Uley, took Laurent's head into his mouth and with a devastating metallic snap…Laurent was finished. The six wolves continued to dismember him.

Back at Bella's home, she's frightened and rushes to tell her father, Charlie Swan, about the wolves. The alert goes out. Harry Clearwater knows what Bella is talking about… Forks is warned about the wolf problem. Flyers began to make their way on the bulletin boards at grocery markets, gyms, the community center, libraries, etc.

The second Laurent was killed, Victoria once again got the feeling that something went wrong. But still she held her confidence high in Laurent, anxious for the day, which was near, that he'd tell her the tabs she requested on Bella's protection status. Little did she know, Laurent was killed not too long ago.

It was daytime, and Victoria was bored. She felt good being by herself though. Riley's irritation on her increased every second she was with him.

_He thinks I love him…Ha!_

Victoria couldn't take it no more. She made her way undetected through Seattle and found Riley's new hide out for him and the newborns.

Victoria entered the abandoned factory and watched three levels above as the newborns acted like irresponsible idiots! They jumped around like monkeys, and they had contests on who was the strongest-although each and every one of the newborns strength was equally the same.

"Look at our _Children._" Riley whispered from behind. She was startled.

"Yes, but don't you think their a little…_immature_?" She replied.

"No. They're strong, enthusiastic and not one of them hates being a Vamp!" He smiled.

"Hmm, Lovely." She said in a flat voice.

The next two weeks were stressful for Victoria. Four members of the army had died. Two died fighting for blood and the other two Riley and Victoria had killed because the newborns tried to be off on their own feeling as if they had no need to be in the army.

Victoria had had enough. It had been more than two weeks and Laurent still hadn't reported back. She journeyed to the outskirts of Forks once again. She ran through the forest trying to catch his scent and pick up a trail to follow him. _What is he doing? _

She entered the Quileute territory again, still not knowing about the wolves.

She caught Laurent's scent, along with the animal whose scent lingered all over the area. She followed it for a good five miles before coming and standing and looking down at a pile of ash.

The scent was at its strongest.

_No…No…NO! _She realized the Cullen's killed Laurent. But it wasn't the Cullen's who killed Laurent…It was the wolf pack.

_So they got him too?_

Victoria clenched her teeth, balled her fists, stomped once on the ground, and hissed loudly. Anger was growing within her! She reached her breaking point. If Laurent couldn't get to Bella to investigate then she would. She ran in the forest towards Forks. She knew it was Laurent's stupidity that had gotten him killed.

Laurent's scent was all around, he'd clearly been through the area.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she seen the animal, smelt it! The scent was at it's strongest. But there wasn't just one of them, there was four and a few seconds later an additional two joined the chase against her. She retreated fast and headed towards the way of Olympia and wandered there for the rest of the day and night.

The next day she tried again but the threat she thought were just wildlife animals turned out to be wolves, huge wolves. She didn't get far in. It was as if the wolves had anticipated her appearance and were just waiting. She took refuge in Olympia again and tried to plan it all out for the second time. Victoria stole a few maps of the Washington state area and studied the roads, trails, highways…Looking for a way around the wolves. And a direct passage to Forks to get to Bella.

Back in Forks, Bella is now aware that Jacob is a werewolf, part of a tribe, whose purpose is to kill vampires and protect their tribe and lands against them. Jacob tells Bella that Laurent is dead, she is relieved. However, what came out of Jacobs mouth next caught Bella off guard. Jacob lets her know that another vampire is still around. He describes the female vampire to Bella and Bella confirms and identifies her as Victoria who has returned to hunt her. Jacob warns the pack and they work together to keep Bella out of Victoria's oncoming harm.

In the days that follow, Bella is kept on tribe land for safety as Victoria can't cross into it and if she does she still wouldn't succeed in killing Bella. Bella's thoughts run wild and her dangerous stunt behavior she's been acting out on lately, only to hear Edwards voice, tells her to go cliff jumping. Jacob promises to take her soon once the threat with Victoria has ceased, although Bella highly doubts that will happen…

Victoria didn't care about Riley. She'd been gone three days from Seattle and she knew the newborn numbers may have decreased. But she didn't care nor was she even worried about her plans back in Seattle.

James had failed, Laurent had failed, and she wasn't about to fail. She was sure about this.

She ran into the dimly lit forest towards Forks once again. She made a deeper distance in this time and she was positive this was it! Victoria got excited. Today she would deliver a painful death to Bella that would prove justice once and for all to her.

She leaped over a stream and continued to bolt through the swampy, thick forest.

They came out of nowhere…

One second Victoria was running carefree and the next she seen the wolves.

It took her a moment to accept the fact that she was trapped. She switched directions and went northeast of Forks and through the forest. Once again she stepped into their territory but she knew her way. This is what she loved about her immortal gift. The vibe in her let her know how close danger was near. The vibe right now wasn't strong but then again she knew it wasn't pleasant.

A brown russet colored wolf was ten feet behind her. It was the only wolf who was keeping up with her.

Behind that wolf she seen five more keeping up the speed. She caught a glimpse of hatred in the russet wolfs eyes. She hissed and the wolf growled in reply and she simply turned her head and continued to shoot through the forest.

_What? How can they keep up?_ The wolves were just as fast as Victoria was but she was smarter. She knew where to jump, where to turn, where to run, and most importantly-how to stay clear of their attack.

The russet wolf leaped at Victoria, the wolfs teeth missed her by just a few inches.

The black wolf tried to take on Victoria from the side but each attempt failed due to her speed.

The other four couldn't quite keep up.

None of the wolves gave great effort except the brown russet colored one, Jacob Black. Victoria jumped from tree to tree hoping to lose him and the rest. She kicked a few things into its path but still the wolf kept on her.

_Give it up already! _

There was what looked to be a river ahead, it was Victoria's chance, she didn't know it was just an oversized puddle. She jumped twenty feet over the black foggy water, she turned around and begin to flash a smile when she seen the wolves run through the puddle. The chase continued.

There was nothing Victoria could do but keep running. She realized her speed increased when she felt gravity beginning to pull her in a downward motion. It was a hill and the nearest ground was about sixty feet from where she was already running. She jumped and expected to gain more distance from the wolves chasing her. Once again, she was wrong. As soon as she landed on the soggy forest ground the wolves were already fifteen feet behind her.

_What is it with these animals?_

Ahead of the chase, since it had began, was still the russet wolf, growling, snapping its teeth at her. Trying to tug her back and finish her.

The pursuit lasted for a good seven minutes before Victoria smelt and heard the sound of the ocean ahead. She looked back and noticed only two wolves were chasing her now. The huge black wolf, and the huge brown one that had growled at her earlier in the chase. She smiled and a mile later, she made dive from a cliff into the shore near La Push. She watched underwater as the brown wolf stared into the sea. Looking for her. An expression of failure shown.

She swam under the water hoping to keep off of the wolves detection enough to make it back on shore. For several minutes she stayed a mile and a half away from the sand ground and her eyes investigated every sight of the land before her. As she was swimming towards the shore of La Push to get back onto land, something caught her eye. Her enhanced vision picked up everything and she couldn't believe it! A teenage boy was dragging Bella onto the shore. Aiding her. Victoria lost hope completely because if Bella was dead her plan was a failure.

Suddenly, she seen Bella's body jerk up and tremble a little. _YES!_

_It's her! It's her! It's HER!_

The teenager was talking to her.

Victoria heard everything.

Bella was most certainly still living.

_I'm so close! Why don't I just kill both of them?_

Victoria spotted Bella's head turn in her direction, a confused look on her face. Victoria smiled, hoping Bella seen. But there was no indication that Bella had seen her. The teenage boy helped Bella up and another man had come out of the thick forest, said a few words and was on his way.

She hissed as the teenage boy who rescued Bella from the water walked her towards civilization beyond the thick and dark layer of tall forest trees. Something else startled Victoria unexpectedly. The man who had come to check on them for a brief moment and walked into the forest was still standing nearby in the shadows. Victoria seen everything! She seen the man phase into a wolf!

_So that was them who chased me? Are they protecting her too? _Victoria wanted to know.

Victoria dropped her head under the water and braced herself for a four hour long swim back to Seattle. She couldn't go back by land because of the wolves. She knew they'd still be on alert.

Victoria swam north for three hours around the state border until coming to small town of Joyce, a little past Port Angeles. Again, a plan formed quickly in her head and before she had time to worry about the wolves, she was running again. This time she would take the highway directly into Forks. Night was coming and if she stuck to the highway the wolves wouldn't be able to make their move.

She ran down the 101 before coming to another small town before Forks, Sappho. The scent was their and she realized she had no chance. The Cullen's now knew Victoria was in the area again.

_They've been here! I can smell another vampire!_

Victoria made her long journey back to Seattle. Feeling like a failure!

Bella had been through enough today. Jacob had told her about Victoria and how the tribe had chased her until she got an advantage by escaping into the ocean. Harry Clearwater, Bella's fathers best friend, had died of a heart attack. She felt stupid. If she had gotten herself killed while cliff diving it would have made it much more devastating on Charlie. Jacob took Bella home tonight but was unsure of her safety as the scent of yet another vampire was all around Bella's house. He didn't know that it was Alice Cullen, who was here having seen a premonition of Bella of what she thought to be committing suicide. Bella spots Carlisle Cullens car and pushes Jacob away. He is saddened by this but has to report back to Sam. Bella walks into her house and sees Alice. She jumped with joy but Alice was not happy. Together they explained and put in order today's sequence of disturbing events. Alice is also informed that Victoria has returned although she didn't have a vision of Victoria's return.

Things go darker, intense, and once again Bella finds herself having another huge issue, full weighted, on her shoulders. Edward believes she is dead.

The night ends with Jacob hurt that Bella has decided to go and save Edward from killing himself at the hands of a royal family of immortals-The Volturi.

Together, her and Alice get on their way leaving Jacob behind.

Victoria couldn't believe it. She was so close! And yet, like James and Laurent, and the intention of murdering Bella-she failed miserably. But there was a difference, she had survived and she wasn't going to give up until Bella's heartbeat ceased completely.. To her knowledge, The Cullen's now knew her intentions but that wasn't going to stop her from using her army. But she was wrong about the Cullen's having knowledge.

Riley noticed Victoria and the expression on her face caused him to worry. He didn't know what was going on. He didn't know that Victoria had went ahead and tried to kill Bella herself with unsuccessful attempts these past few weeks.

"What's wrong?" He asked, putting his lips to her neck.

"I'm just," she hesitated, "I'm just upset that the newborns are killing each other." She lied.

Yesterday Victoria was overflowing with confidence and the desire to kill, but it all ended badly. Not how she wanted it to end. Bella was still breathing. Bella was still walking. Bella was still under the protection of the Cullen's…or so she thought. She decided to wait until Riley and her had the newborns on a mature level of behavior before sending them in.

_I don't need to waste good strength and planning on anymore unsuccessful invasions._

And right she was, because Bella wouldn't be in state for the next few days as she had rushed off with Alice to save Edward. Of course Victoria didn't know that either.

_Why don't I just go to The Volturi? It will be easier! They'd kill all of them, including Bella…and I'd get to watch!_

_Then again I'd be giving up my own fight. I wouldn't be doing James justice._

_This is my fight! Only mine, and I play by my own rules._

Because of the newborn army's size, both Victoria and Riley had watch over them. However, Victoria had to keep herself hidden and not even risk letting them catch her scent. The newborns had attacked a busload of prison transfers. She watched as the bus was flipped over and in an instant her army rushed in. Breaking windows, tearing off doors, and dragging the prisoners out. The helpless and weak officers tried to shoot down the enemies they didn't know were vampires. Screams echoed through the street and it all ended when the bus went up in flames.

The seven prisoners were having their blood sucked dry from their body by either three or four newborns at the same time. One after another they all became lifeless. Victoria got angry when the newborns decided to leave the corpses lingering, noticeable!

_Look at them! They're toddlers! NO! At least toddlers can manage to keep their mess on their lips and chins…These idiots can't even feed right without spreading the mess five feet out. _

She hissed, and was gone. The newborns looked in the dark direction where she once stood.

Victoria ran out to find Riley…She wasn't happy.

Tonight their army count went down to fifteen.

"No more homeless, or troubled ones! They're the ones who are making a complete fool of this army!" She shouted at him. "I want _locals_ now! Junior high teens, high school teens, parents, college students, office workers…HELL! Even elementary kids. You know, The ones who are smart!"

Riley flinched when Victoria demanded he bring her Elementary kids to become vampires.

"Why? So you can strip them away from their once in a lifetime mortality?" Riley shouted back.

"Well why do you care? Why do I care? We come across and kill those types of people daily…Immortality isn't going to hurt!"

"It will when we've got a bunch of Vamps running around killing daily."

Victoria put one hand over Riley's mouth and silenced him before running off.

_What was that? I thought an army was what she wanted, why does it matter that their sloppy?_ Riley wanted to know.

Victoria ran off into Seattle…She needed to get away from both Riley and the immature newborns she turned. She looked at her transformations as failures…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.

Three weeks later, late March. The twenty third, Thursday.

"UGH! I've killed them all!" Victoria shouted. "I don't know why I'm not full yet!"

Riley glanced around the dark barn. Eleven freshly deceased corpses lingered. All killed within the last two hours. Victoria had tried desperately to turn them but her thirst strongly took over. The newborn army count was at its lowest, to Victoria of course. Fifteen were holding up. The numbers had to be high for her.

"Have you tried doing it the quick way?" Riley asked.

"I tried, I don't know what's gotten into me. I don't get it? I feed before I attempt to change whoever you bring me and it doesn't work. I get thirsty again…Even when I feel full!" Victoria shot back.

"You do know that those I brought you came from the city, right? _LOCALS_." Riley said.

"I am aware of that! Find more! We need more!"

"Are you sure?" Riley demanded.

"Of course I am!"

Riley took one long stare at Victoria before making his way out.

Victoria stood silently in the dark barn. Everything was becoming a waste lately to her. She had only turned three humans to newborns in the past two weeks and she soon found out less than a week after they were changed that they had killed each other or had gotten killed.

_It just isn't working! _

_Is this enough already? They're only seven of the Cullen's…_

She pondered her question. Would the fifteen satisfy her plans? She didn't know.

She gave one long look to the barn and the dead humans she had drank from. Her left hand quickly reached for her pocket and on the far end of the barn she seen what was a gasoline tank, still filled with the fluid needed to start a blaze. Effortlessly, she was across the room and picked up the ten pound tank and started spreading the gasoline everywhere. She poured the gasoline all over the dead humans. Her eyes scanned the rest of the interior of the barn, she had gotten everything. She still had a little less than half the tank.

_Whatever, _She thought. She threw the tank down and lit one of the human corpses before making her exit.

As she ran from the barn it ignited within seconds. Five minutes later, the barn was fully engulfed with wild flames sizzling out of control in all directions. All evidence was destroyed.

Victoria quickly traveled into the city. Her main intention now was to continue to create the army. She was positive the Cullen's didn't know, and she was right…

She would wait until the army was more matured, but young enough to still have the power to fight.

She would wait and not make any decision that would alert the Cullen's future teller.

She wouldn't desperately attempt and fail at another run through to Forks to murder Bella.

All of her attempts were failures except the time where she was close to Bella who was on the shore of La Push.

She knew what she wanted to do. This army was her only solution and it was failure proof.

_They wouldn't dare to fight an army more massive in size compared to their own coven, _She thought.

The wait was worth it for her, because in the end she would hold the throne for victory.

Back in Forks, The Cullen's are fully settled back into their home once again. Victoria didn't know that the Cullen's had been distant for the last several months-in order to protect Bella from the dangers that hung around in their world-but all that changed when Bella and Alice saved Edward from his suicidal thoughts. Victoria suspicions of Bella becoming a vampire were confirmed the night before when Bella had asked for a vote, but Victoria didn't know that. It was just a worry that it _might _happen.

The breeze of Seattle surrounded Victoria as she stood atop a building watching below. The night was young, and forever was she. Both her and Riley watched over the few newborns who were murdering down below.

"So what's your plan now? Your _official _plan…" Riley asked.

"We wait. We can't do anything sudden because the female will see us…and best believe they'll be ready. I want to corner them so sudden that they won't have time to plan or retaliate. It will give our army the advantage." Victoria replied.

"Sounds good." Riley smiled.

"Yes." Victoria agreed. "I think waiting is a better option than rushing into it, Riley. Our _children_ haven't even been trained to fight. They know nothing of this life than how to feed. All of their humanity intellect was lost during the change."

"If you so say…So, we wait and turn more." Riley said.

"That's the plan."

It was there that the horror in Seattle began to take a turn for the worse. In the months that followed the city became what Victoria knew it would become…Deaths playground by night and a magnificent city during the day.

_It's only the beginning, _She thought.

_They won't even know what's coming for them until it's far too late. _

_Bella Swan will die._


	7. Words from Author & Crossover to Eclipse

First off, I just want to say thank you so much for reading. To be honest about why I typed up this story, I really wanted to hear a story from Victoria's perspective, I wanted a part of her world and to know what she was doing from the end of Twilight until the events leading up to her termination in Eclipse.

Her brief but major involvement in New Moon was a tremendous twist. It was amazing but scary to find out that she had returned for Bella and began her vendetta. In Eclipse I thought she would have had more involvement, she did but she was what you would say 'Behind the scenes' until the end.

Anyways, I know I'm not getting to the point. Bottom line-I just wanted to go a little further into her world. Get inside her mind. Know what it was like to live as an immortal who lost a mate and become overruled by hatred and the need to satisfy vengeance.

The short second life of Bree Tanner didn't cut it for me. Because, like Eclipse, Victoria was kept behind the scenes and only mentioned or made brief appearances. It completely annoyed me to know that she only had like three or five pages worth of story involvement. And in Eclipse only about several pages.

ALL INFORMATION IN THE PAST SIX CHAPTER'S YOU'VE READ IS ACCURATE! But, a lot of the story is improvised, because we don't know much about Victoria or what she was doing during the majority of New Moon and Eclipse…We only know her actions and vendetta during the Twilight series. If you read the past six chapters and recognized some storyline from New Moon-Well, Like I said all the info is accurate and matches her involvement with the real series…I'd like to thank Twilight Lexicon for their timeline…It helped me plot out and type the story.

Okay, here we go! This was just a little note from me letting thanking you and letting you all know that I'm crossing over into the EVENTS OF ECLIPSE and the Short second life of Bree Tanner! I will be writing chapters from Victoria's perspective based on those novels…

So click/switch on to Chapter 7 and let's begin Victoria's journey during Eclipse-Short second life of Bree Tanner is involved too! J It will be first person POV!

Let us hear Victorias words….firsthand. Here we go!

-D.M


End file.
